Beat of a heart
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: Follows Episode 3x12 where Robin and Regina meet. When Robin Hood meets the former Evil Queen, sparks fly. He is obnoxious, presumptuous and smells like forest. She is rude, brash and arrogant. He is handsome, gentle and kind. She is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Intent on denying their attraction toward each other, they are unaware of destiny's plans for them.
1. Chapter 1

**The LAST thing I should be doing is starting another story... However, my Evil Charming fic, Never Say Never is written far ahead and A Different Destiny, my Golden Hearts/Hooked Queen/Evil Charming fic is a chapter ahead. I didn't want to start a new story, I promised myself I wouldn't... and then I saw the clips between Robin and Regina in 3x12 and I was GONE. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Most of the dialogue is taken directly from Once Upon a Time episode 3x12. **

**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 3X12 ALERT**

Chapter 1

Fear was evident on Snow White's face as she stared at the monstrous flying creature, diving for her and Regina.

"We need to find cover!"

As she should have suspected, Regina stood and turned towards the creature stubbornly. Her voice was strong and confident as she eyed the beast.

"No. I don't run from monsters. They run from me."

By some twisted miracle, the created managed to evade the ball of fire Regina sent his way and the women fell down as he moved closely over their heads, aiming for the queen.

"Regina!"

Her worried cry was swallowed by the creature's screeching as it grabbed hold of Regina, easily lifting her up in the air. Snow jumped up quickly, yelling Regina's name hysterically as she grabbed onto her. In that moment, Regina was not the Evil Queen.

She was the kind girl who saved a princess.

She was the stepmother Snow had longed for.

She was the selfless woman who was willing to sacrifice herself for an entire town.

She was the broken mother who had to send her son away.

She was the vulnerable _human_ who desperately tried to hide her emotions.

In a surge of strength, Snow managed to pull Regina from the creatures grip, and the two women tumbled to the ground once again, Regina absorbing most of the impact of the fall. They stood up carefully and Snow shook her head anxiously.

"It's too fast."

Regina winced as she stood and shook her head.

"I'm open for suggestions."

"Get down!"

The faceless voice came from somewhere hidden in the forest just as the creature returned towards them and for a third time in a very short period, the women tumbled to the ground. They looked in awe as an arrow hit the creature square in the heart and it flew off uninjured. They stared after it with a mixture of shocked and fear, when the same voice that had shouted the warning spoke behind them, his hand outstretched in Regina's direction.

"M'lady…"

He inspected her with a small frown, noticing specks of blood on her dark gown.

"You're injured."

Regina looked at him, trying her best to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. As much as she hated to admit it, he was certainly one of the most handsome men she had ever laid her eyes upon. She averted her eyes and took a breath before she spoke.

"It's your majesty. And I'm fine."

He did not retract his hand and simply looked down at her.

"A simple thank you would suffice."

She winced as she managed to push herself off the ground, still unable to look him in the eye.

"I didn't ask for your help."

Ever the peacemaker, Snow took the man's hand with a kind smile.

"Well, I'm grateful for the assistance."

Ignoring Regina, the man turned to Snow – immediately noticeably friendlier.

"Robin. Robin of Locksley."

He gestured behind him to a group of men coming out from behind the trees.

"And these are a few of my Merry Men."

Regina could not take his eyes off him, thankful that his attention was now focused on Snow, who shook his hand with a friendly smile.

"Snow White."

A grin appeared on his face immediately.

"At last we meet. You know, there was a time when our faces grazed 'Wanted' posters side by side."

Snow's smile faded when a rather large, bearded man addressed her from behind Robin.

"If you're really Snow White, then why are you with her?"

Snow's heart sank to her stomach when she noticed the contemptuous glance the man sent in Regina's direction. Regina was not fazed and stared back arrogantly.

"Her? Show some respect! Or at least some restraint at the buffet."

If it wouldn't have been blatantly obvious, Snow would have covered her face in her hands and run away. Or smack Regina upside the head – something she was not quite willing to do. Snow winced and an offended frown appeared between Robin's eyes as he looked back at Regina.

"You have to excuse Little John. But before you cursed this land, we spent many a day running from your black knights."

Regina did not stand down and looked up at the man unblinkingly. If she had any remorse at all, she certainly did not show it.

"Well I'm sure you deserved it."

Regina groaned inwardly as Robin stared back at her. There was that blasted fluttering again! She turned away from him, looking in the direction where the creature had disappeared.

"What the hell was that thing?"

Robin followed her gaze as he tried to prevent himself from looking at her. He had heard rumours of the Queen's beauty before and it was certainly not exaggerated. She was rather beautiful. More than rather. He remembered she asked a question and shook his head.

"I have no idea. I have never encountered the likes of it before."

Another screech behind them shook Snow into action and she started moving immediately.

"Come on, this way. We need to warn the others."

Ignoring the so-called Merry Men, Regina fell in step beside Snow, trying her best to ignore the throbbing pain in her foot. After walking in silence for a few minutes, she glanced at Snow curiously.

"So what do you think about our new friend? Can we trust him? He is a thief after all."

Snow supressed a grin, but the corners of her mouth still turned up in a small smile.

"Think of it from his perspective. How do you think he looks at you?"

Regina was quiet for a beat, and then shrugged lightly.

"Point taken."

The smile did not fade from Snow's face as she looked at Regina. She had noticed the coy glances the pair had thrown at each other when the other one wasn't looking. There was no denying that Regina was beautiful and it seemed as though Robin had noticed. At the same time, she had a feeling that Regina had noticed that Robin too was quite a win in the looks department.

"He's kind of cute, huh?"

She looked at Regina with a knowing grin and the other woman scoffed, looking away from Snow with a scowl.

"He smells like forest."

Snow looked back in front of her, still smiling.

"That did not answer my question."

Regina pursed her lips, only responding after uncomfortable minutes ticked by.

"He's a thief. It takes more than a pretty face to earn my trust."

Where he walked a few steps behind the group, Robin could hardly contain his interest. The Evil Queen they called her. Little John clearly had no love lost for her – not that he could blame his friend in the slightest. Still… there was just something about her that caught his interest. She was certainly feisty and beautiful. So beautiful…

Robin frowned to himself. He had never been one to be drawn in by a woman's physical beauty. He had no idea why this particular woman had affected him as much, but he would certainly have to stop it. She was downright resentful of him and… Snow's melodic laughter caught his ear and he looked at the two women walking ahead of him. Yes, he would certainly have to stop his admiration of her outer beauty – especially if there was none of it inside as he suspected.

"She sure is pretty."

It was Little John's voice and Robin looked at him, surprised.

"I never expected you of all people to say that."

Little John shrugged with a gentle smile.

"I never said she was nice or remotely likable. I said she was pretty. It's just an observation."

Robin sighed deeply and nodded reluctantly.

"She is beautiful."

Little John's laughter joined that of Snow's.

"I'd say it with a little less longing in my voice."

Robin shot him an irritated look, causing the man to laugh even harder. Their conversation was interrupted when a small tornado hit Robin from behind and he stopped to look down at the boy clinging to his legs. Roland looked at his father with a trademark grin and Robin knelt down to pick him up.

"Daddy, I want to walk with you now."

Little John gave Roland a pretend-offended look and folded his arms.

"Is that so, Roland? Am I now not good enough?"

Roland giggled loudly as Little John made to tickle him and Robin's laughter soon joined that of his son.

Regina spun round at the childlike giggle and all colour disappeared from her face as she looked at the boy in Robin's arms.

"No…"

Snow grabbed Regina's arm gently, noticing the tears forming in the older woman's face.

"Regina…"

Regina turned around the second her eyes met those of Robin and she took a deep breath, taking comfort in Snow's hand around her arm.

"It's not fair."

Her voice was a low, broken whisper and Snow nodded with the empathy only another mother who lost her child could have.

"I know. It's not."

The voices behind them sounded jolly and Regina's heart twitched when she heard the small voice behind her.

"Daddy, who are the ladies?"

She waited anxiously for Robin's answer, instantly accepting that he was going to explain how she was evil and the boy needed to stay away from her.

"They… are a queen and a princess, Roland."

Roland's eyes widened as he looked at his father.

"They're pretty!"

A smile graced Robin's face as he looked at the two women – fully aware of the fact that at least Regina was eavesdropping. He did not bother to lower his voice, almost wanting her to hear his answer.

"They sure are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… I am amazed by the amount of follows, favourites and reviews I got for this fic. Thank you so so so much! I'm glad I was insane enough to start a new fic! I am a little in love with Outlaw Queen… Can't wait for the next episode, I have a feeling sparks are going to fly between those two.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Sadly.**

Chapter 2

Regina was aware of the little boy behind them with every step she took and with every single step she regretted putting her heart back inside her chest more and more. Her hand travelled up to where her heart was beating painfully and for a second she wished she had the will to rip it out and crush it herself.

"Regina, don't…"

Snow's soft voice next to her was enough to reduce her to tears. Snow took the older woman's hand hesitantly and Regina grabbed onto it – it was all she could do to not bend over, give in to her sobs and fall apart.

"We're stopping to rest!"

It was Robin's voice that halted them from behind and Snow turned around. Regina, however, stood frozen – staring out in front of her blankly, her hand still clutching Snow's. It took one look for Snow to realize that Robin had somehow noticed Regina's impending breakdown and she smiled at him thankfully. Robin simply winked and the men dismounted their horses, light chatter immediately lifting the dark atmosphere.

"Regina?"  
Snow's voice was hesitant and Regina shook her head, trying her best to keep the tears out of her voice.

"I just… I just need a minute. Please."

Snow nodded and allowed Regina to disappear into the bushes, earning herself a reproachful look from Robin. She approached him carefully and laid a hand on his arm.

"She needs to be alone for a minute, Robin. Besides, Regina can take care of herself."

Robin scoffed and folded his arms.

"It didn't seem like it when I was saving your lives a few minutes ago."

Snow smiled gently, trying to hide her own worry at the memory of finding Regina attempting to bury her own heart mere hours earlier.

"She won't go far. She…"

Little John's worried voice interrupted their conversation suddenly, causing both Snow and Robin's hearts to drop to their stomachs.

"Robin… where is Roland?"

Where she sat on a log, Regina heard the shuffling in the bushes and a fireball formed in her hand instantly. She held her breath, silently waiting for whatever it was to appear. The fire fizzed out at once when she recognized the small figure of the boy travelling with them. She moved forward with just a few steps and knelt in front of him. Roland looked up at the beautiful woman with an innocent grin and he held his arms out to her, silently requesting her to pick him up. Regina hesitated. Picking him up would release a flood of emotions she was not sure she was ready to deal with and yet… she could not deny his large dark eyes. Roland buried his face in her neck when he was in her arms and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer.

"What's your name?"

His hands rested on her shoulders lightly and she smiled at his question.

"Regina. What's yours?"

"Roland."

She nodded and sat back down on the log, allowing him to sit on her lap and inspect her face.

"Gina, why you crying?"

She released a deep breath and ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"I just… miss someone."

"Who?"

Her voice was barely a whisper when she answered.

"My son."

Roland's smile grew wider and he touched her cheeks softly.

"I'm my daddy's son. I can be your son too if you want?"

Regina could not help but laugh at the innocent comment. Before she could answer, however, someone crashed through the bushes and she threw Roland down to the ground, covering his body with her own. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was Robin's voice who spoke and he held his hand out to her once again, smiling mockingly.

"Nice reflexes, your majesty."

This time, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. His eyes moved suspiciously from her, to strictly at Roland. She was barely up when she felt hands around her legs, and she looked down to find Roland cowering behind her. She could not stop the smile forming around her lips as she looked at Robin.

"I assume he snuck away."

Robin's face was stern when he looked at his son.

"That he did. Now, Roland… Stop hiding behind the Queen."

Roland looked at his father from behind Regina's legs, refusing to let go of her.

"She's not the queen, daddy. She's just Gina."

Robin smiled at Regina, noticing the strange light in her eyes when she looked at his son. Snow had filled him in on why Regina was as upset as she was and he understood – he would be distraught if he ever lost Roland.

"Well, stop hiding behind just-Gina. You were very naughty, and you know that."

His lip started trembling and it took all of Regina's self-control not to pick him up in her arms and shield him from his father's anger. Her hand touched his arm gently and she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"He… he didn't mean any harm, Robin. He knew where I was, he knew he was safe with me. Please…"

A thoughtful grin appeared on Robin's face and he lifted a mocking brow.

"You plead for my son like a mother would."

She averted her eyes with a shrug.

"I am a mother."

She waited, expecting Robin to exclaim that even though she was a mother, Roland was not her son and she should keep out of their lives. He didn't. He simply continued smiling at her before he looked down at Roland.

"Well, Roland… it seems as though you did something right, because just-Gina is trying her best to convince me not to punish you."

Roland grinned, but refused to move from behind Regina's legs and he looked at Robin questioningly. Robin gave a mock sigh and knelt down in front of his son.

"Fine. I won't punish you this time, but you can never run away again, understand me?"

Roland nodded and Robin held his arms out to his son. Regina felt an odd sense of loss when the boy let go of her legs and jumped into his father's arms. Robin lifted him up with a laugh and she stared, intrigued by the way he handled his son.

"Daddy, can I walk with Gina the rest of the way?"

Robin lifted a brow, but nodded and let his son out of his arms. Roland immediately rushed to Regina and jumped into his arms. She caught him with a flabbergasted expression and Robin grinned.

"I always knew Roland would leave me for a beautiful woman one day. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

Regina's heart fluttered at his comment and she held Roland tighter. She quite liked it that Robin thought she was beautiful. He took her arm gently and led her back to where the group had assembled. Usually, she would have snapped at him for touching her in such a familiar way. She would have made more than one rude comment or thrown a few well worded insults in his direction. She had completely changed – from the angry woman who wanted nothing to do with him, to completely serene with Roland in her arms however, and Robin smiled to himself. It seemed as though he had found the Queen's kryptonite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow… I am amazed at the amount of positive feedback this is getting! Thank you so much! It's good to know that I am on the right track with this… I can't WAIT for Regina to meet Roland… I wonder how it's going to affect her! **

**Sidenote… Evil Regals who ship Regina with just about anyone, feel welcome to check out my Evil Charming fic, Never say Never and my Hooked Queen/Evil Charming fic Another Destiny! **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 3

Roland was animatedly as far as they walked, taking turns between letting Regina carry him and walking with his hand tightly in hers. Snow glanced at Regina every now and then, observing the sad tears in her eyes. She had to give it to Regina – she was handling it quite well. She could not imagine how much the woman was missing Henry and to have a little boy with her, reminding her of her son… It could not be easy. Yet, despite the tears she was holding back, she made an effort to not show it to Roland. Regina truly was a mother.

Regina could feel Snow's worried glances on her, as well as Robin's eyes burning on her back. It was unsettling!

"Gina! You not listen!"

Regina smiled down at the boy walking beside her and picked him up in her arms.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Tell me again, please."

Roland sighed dramatically.

"I was saying about the Merry Men. They help people, did you know?"

Regina scoffed internally. Helped? Rather steal. She would not let the boy see her disbelief or irritation, however.

"How did they help people?"

"They give them what was stolen from them and then they can eat and they can be happy and they can play."

Regina glanced at Robin over her shoulder, eyeing him up and down subtly. He had become significantly more attractive since she had seen him with his son. She knew the trials and tribulations of being a single parent and she respected him for being able to do it so well. She smiled when he snuggled against her, earning her another glance from Snow. She lifted her brows as she looked at her stepdaughter, and lowered her voice.

"What?"

Snow simply shrugged and gestured to the boy, who was falling asleep against Regina's shoulder.

"You're good with him."

There was not a trace of venom, mocking or blame in Regina's voice when she answered.

"I raised a child… it changes you."

Snow nodded sadly and Regina avoided her eyes. She knew she was supposed to regret the curse, but she couldn't bring herself to do so – not when it was what gave her Henry. She should apologize to Snow, but the truth is that she didn't want to. So she kept walking silently, gently shifting the boy when he got heavy in her arms. Robin was next to her within seconds and he placed a gentle hand on Roland's back.

"Allow me to carry him… He must be getting quite heavy."

Regina shook her head quickly.

"No, you don't need to…"

Robin laughed softly and eyed the petite woman with disbelief. She was much too small to be an Evil Queen – he had expected her to be tall and confident, not short and petite! It astounded him that someone her size managed to carry his son for miles at end – with incredibly high heels nonetheless. At least she was able to heal the cut on her arm and…

"Are you done staring?"

The condescending tone was back in her voice and Robin could only assume that it was because his son was not awake to hear it. He turned his head to the front once more, smirking lightly. As hard as she tried to keep her walls up, with a little effort it was not impossible to see through her mask and it seemed as though she had instantly taken to using his son as a barrier between her and the rest of them. Of course, when her little barrier was not awake, she would revert back to her ice cold Evil Queen persona. Since he was looking straight ahead of him now, Regina took the opportunity to sneak glances at him. She could not help feeling rather unsettled by him. He turned his head suddenly, catching her glancing at him and smirked.

"Why is it that when you are with Roland you are so pleasant, and when he's not around you're…"

He stop mid-sentence, unable to find a word that would not offend her. Regina lifted her chin, the cold mask still in place.

"Unpleasant?"

"Well, I was going to say bitchy."

She pursed her lips, clearly not happy with him at all.

"That's rich! Coming from a rude thief who smells like forest."

Robin was not deterred by her hastened his pace to keep up with Regina, who was suddenly walking faster.

"Hardly a surprise – since I live in the forest. Give it time – soon you too might adopt the lovely smell of nature."

"Yes, well… I'd hardly call it lovely."

They finally arrived at her castle, and Regina hastened her pace even more – staring at the majestic building with satisfaction.

"We're here. Finally."

She approached the castle, but stopped in her tracks suddenly.

"What the…"

Charming and Snow were right behind her – of course they were – and it was Snow who spoke.

"What's going on, Regina?"

"I have no idea… But I'm about to find out."

She looked at the sleeping child in her arms and bit down on her lip, handing him to Snow who stood with outstretched arms. Robin bit back a laugh. Of course, she would hand out his son to Snow White and not him. Of course she would rather hand his own son over to Snow White than to him. His laughter stalled on his face when she held her hand out in front of her to touch what he expected to be just air. She was blown back with such force that she hit him square in the chest, and Robin tumbled down with Regina on top of him. Automatically, his arms moved to encircle her waist. She recovered within seconds, pushing herself out of his arms swiftly and turning to stare down at him viciously.

"Get your hands off me, thief!"

Robin lifted himself to his feet with a grown and stared right back at her.

"If you recall correctly, your majesty… It was you who couldn't stay out of my arms.

The wrong word choice.

Possibly, the worst thing anyone could have said ever – the Queen was _not_ amused. Everything but – he could see the fire in her eyes and the magic coursing through her arms.

"I can't stay out of _your_ arms? What would I want in the arms of a thieving imbecile? I fell and you were in my way!"

"In your… In your way? I blocked your fall!"

For some inexplicable reason, they were extremely irritated with her and it was Charming who put an end to their argument by turning to Regina.

"What's going on? Why did that happen?"

She pursed her lips, trying to hide the confusion she felt.

"It's a protection spell. And it's not mine."

"So… who is in there?"

It was Snow who asked the question, and Regina shook her head dejectedly.

"I don't know. But as soon as I find out, I will kill them."

She lifted her hands to start tearing away at the protection spell, but Charming stopped her.

"Regina, wait. Everyone's scared and confused… if we try to do this now, you're just leading us to be slaughtered."

Regina put her hands on her hips, irritated by his reasoning.

"So what do you want me to do? Pretend that someone didn't highjack my castle? Where do you expect us to stay? If we allow whoever is in there to stay there and we sleep out in the open, we _will_ all be slaughtered."

"I might have a solution…"

Robin's voice was hesitant and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do."

He shot her a contemptuous glance before continuing.

"I can offer safe harbour. I have a shelter not far from here; no one will be able to find us there."

By the look on Regina's face, it was obvious that the idea was not an attractive one – at least to her. But to his surprise, she nodded curtly.

"Fine. Lead the way."

Robin nodded and tried to hide a smile when she took Roland from Snow wordlessly before falling into step behind him – all the way mumbling about having to live in a make believe village in the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews! I have a general idea of where this is going… Sorry if Robin and Regina act out of character – I am trying to guess what someone would act like if they met their true love, without wanting a true love and without realizing the person is their true love. It gets complicated. Can't wait to see them interact again! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

Chapter 4

Although she would never admit it, Regina was quite impressed by the shelter Robin and his men had built. It was cleaner than she had suspected and almost appealing.

"Not that bad, is it?"

Robin's voice in her ear changed her mind at once and a scowl appeared on her face.

"It's not exactly my palace."

His eyes burned into hers, and Regina looked away quickly. Something about him truly flustered her… Robin shook his head exasperatedly.

"Is there a reason you don't like me?"

"Do I need one?"

Robin huffed angrily and shot her a glare.

"I need to take my son, if you don't mind."

Regina's heart dropped. Perhaps she had been too mean; perhaps her cold mask was going to cost her another child that she cared about, perhaps…

Robin saw the conflict in her eyes and groaned inwardly. Why was it that this woman could melt his heart with a single look and flare his temper with another one? She was going to drive him insane. He sighed, relenting sympathetically.

"I'm not taking him from you, Regina. I'm simply going to put him down in his bed, he is exhausted."

"Could… Could I?"

She was pushing it and she knew it, but it seemed as though her connection with Roland had given Robin a new perspective of her and he nodded.

"Come on. I'll show you where it is."

The young boy was getting heavy against her shoulder, but she refused to show it – following Robin in silence. He watched like a hawk as she lay Roland down on a small makeshift bed and she looked at him kindly as she stood.

"He's beautiful. You're lucky to have him."

Robin nodded with a serene smile.

"He's my everything. After his mother… my wife… after she died, I had nothing left but Roland and the Merry Men. With the new order here… I lost a lot of men. Roland is my one constant."

Regina turned suddenly, her hand moving to her chest where her heart was beating painfully. It was all so familiar – Henry was her everything, he was all she had and now…

It would be so easy – so easy to rip her heart out and bury it somewhere, forget about it. Well… doing it would be easy, getting past Snow not as much.

"Snow told me what you did."

Robin's voice shocked her and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"How you nearly sacrificed yourself to save Storybrooke… and how you had to give up Henry a few months later, to save everyone."

She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Snow had kept her attempt of getting rid of her heart to herself. Apparently, the girl wasn't completely unable to keep a secret.

"Why would she tell you that?"

Robin shrugged and led her out of Roland's tent. He looked at her carefully once they made it outside.

"I guess she wanted me to know that you're not just the Evil Queen. You're more than that. You're good."

No one had ever called her good before – except for Henry. It caused another painful pang in her heart, so Regina did what she always did. She lashed out, eyes blazing and cheeks flushing.

"Don't act like you know me, Robin Hood! You have no idea who I am!"

She turned, attempting to storm off but Robin would not let her – not this time. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Why do you do this?"

His voice was loud, threatening, angry… and Regina looked up at him with wide eyes – suddenly reminding her of a doe about to be struck by an arrow. Robin groaned, frustrated. He grabbed her shoulders gently, surpassing the urge to shake her until she dropped her masks.

"Just stop. Stop trying to build this wall between yourself and the rest of the world. Just be you."

For some reason, his words did not placate her – it did the exact opposite and he jumped when her hand disappeared into her chest.

"What the…"

He stared in shock at the beating object in her hand – a beating heart, a mixture of red and black pulsing with every beat. Her voice was clipped and she closed her eyes, willing back tears.

"You want to know who I am? This is it, Robin. This is who I am!"

"Put it back, Regina."

She stared at him stubbornly and he folded his hands over hers, feeling the gentle beating of her heart in her hands. He sighed deeply, wondering what in the world had happened to turn her into this broken creature who failed to see the good herself.

"It's not who you are. I don't believe that for a second."

The heart disappeared back into her chest and before Robin could move, her hand was in his chest and a pain shot through him as she pulled his own heart out. He stared at her angrily, unable to believe that she had done it.

"Did you just rip my heart from my chest?"  
She shrugged, holding the red, glowing heart up.

"Clearly."

"What the hell, Regina? You can't just go around ripping people's hearts out!"

Regina smirked and shook her head, a grimace decorating her beautiful face.

"Obviously you don't know me. But I'm not going to crush it. I just wanted you to see it."

"Why?"

A strange sensation went through his body as her fingertips moved over his heart and she looked up at them with tortured eyes.

"Look at it, Robin. Your heart… it's healthy, red, glowing. Even though you are a thief… there is not a trace of black in your heart. This is what good looks like. I'm not it."

Her hand moved to his chest to put his heart back and he shuddered at the sensation, keeping her hand on his chest even after his heart was returned.

"So you have a little darkness in you. That doesn't make you evil."

Regina laughed out loud, a bitter sound.

"It does."

"I don't believe you."

Irritated, she balled her free hand into a fist and hit him against the chest repeatedly, unable to stomach his do-gooder behaviour. He was worse than Snow, what with his desire to see the good in everyone. Why couldn't they just accept that she was a villain and that was all she'd ever be?

"Why? Why do you care? I'm not good, why does it matter? What makes you think there is something good in me?"

Instead of a vocal reply, Robin suddenly leaned forward, cupped her face with his hands and brushed his lips against hers. Regina stood frozen as he caressed her lips with his own, hands in the air and eyes wide open. He carried the trademark smirk when he pulled back and she frowned at him.

"What… why?"

Robin shrugged and touched her cheek with his index finger, grinning calmly.

"You looked like you needed a kiss."

He walked off without another word and Regina turned to stare at him, speechless for the first time in her life. She groaned when she saw Snow approaching her with a wide grin and folded her arms, glaring at the girl. Snow was not put off, and kept the grin on her face as she looked at Regina.

"I thought you said he smelled like forest."

Regina barely looked at Snow, still staring at the empty space where Robin had been seconds earlier.

"He does."

Snow lifted a brow, eyes sparkling.

"Is he a good kisser?"

Regina huffed and turned from Snow, only to be followed by the incessant girl. She shot Snow an irritated glance, moving faster.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

Snow moved faster to keep up with Regina, still carrying that irritating smile. Regina could for the life of her, not understand why the girl had the need to always be so infuriatingly happy and optimistic.

"Regina, I can see that you like him. Don't run away from it."

Regina turned to face Snow, her face unreadable.

"I'm not running away from him. I'm trying to get away from you," she deadpanned, her brow lifted – hoping against all logic that the grin would disappear from Snow's face. Snow threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Fine. I can take a hint."

"It was more than a hint dear."

She walked off, relieved when Snow did not follow her. The relief apparently came too soon, because Snow's voice drifted to her from a distance.

"It's okay to like him, you know."

Regina kept her head down, pretending not to have heard her. Her reply was soft, but Snow being as perceptive as she was, heard it.

"No. It's not."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and reads and favourites and follows. I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Very excited for the new episode.**

**SPOILERS FOR 3X13 IN AUTHOR'S NOTE - PROMO'S AND SO FORTH.**

** However, I was not very impressed with the promo… I have come to despise a certain dwarf. Enough said! ALTHOUGH... the pics of Roland and Regina made me die a thousand deaths. **

**OKAY, SPOILERS OVER.**

**DISCLAIMER: If it was mine, Regina's efforts to better herself would be noticed. **

Chapter 5.

"What the hell, Robin? What is wrong with you? Are you completely daft, have you lost your mind? Are you…"

Robin stopped his rant when a bout of laughter interrupted him and he looked up, finding Little John staring at him with a wide grin.

"I am glad my impending emotional breakdown is amusing, Little John."

Little John moved closer, sitting down on a log next to Robin.

"Want to tell me what your craziness is about?"

Robin shook his head miserably.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Little John was not deterred, and kept his gaze on Robin.

"Is it about kissing the Queen?"

Robin's head snapped up and he looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?"

Little John moved his shoulders uncomfortably.

"I don't know if you realized… but there isn't much privacy outside. Where you kissed her. In front of everyone."

Robin groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Something's wrong with me."

Little John frowned as he looked at Robin. He was quiet for a long time, considering his reply.

"Robin, I don't like the woman. I think she is rude, brash and cold, despite her outer beauty. However… I haven't seen you like this – over a woman – since Marian."

Robin pursed his lips at the mention of his late wife. He understood the point Little John was trying to make, but… the difference between Regina and Marian could not be greater.

"Marian was kind, gentle, loving… She had a beautiful heart, she never wore a mask. Regina…"

Robin's voice trailed off and he gestured around hopelessly.

"I do not understand that woman. And she gets to me!"

Little John just lifted a brow, his expression saying more than words ever could. Like Snow White, he had seen the looks that Robin and Regina had been sending to each other and although he did not like the Queen, he was hopeful at the fact that Robin noticed her. His friend had been alone for too long.

"What do I do, Little John?"

Robin sounded lost and confused – a tone of voice Little John had never heard his friend use before. Robin was usually confident, sure of himself, courageous. This woman clearly had a strange effect on his friend, and Little John sat next to his friend silently – giving him a chance to speak.

"It's just… whenever I am with her I can't seem to shut up. My brain malfunctions, I say everything that pops into my head and most of the time it rubs her the wrong way!"

Little John shook his head with a laugh.

"And to top it all, you kiss her out of the blue."

Robin groaned.

"It was asinine! I thought she was going to murder me…"

"But?"

Robin stared at his friend, wondering how it was possible that Little John just seemed to know everything.

"There was this… this spark. Something I've never felt before. I can't even describe it!"

"Do you think you should talk to her?"

Robin scoffed and shook his head.

"You saw her ripping out my heart like it was nothing. I think if I tried to talk to her about this, she'd crush it without even blinking."

There was a spark.

A wretched damned spark between her and an outlaw, a thief who smelled like forest and dirt. A thief with the most alluring blue eyes and an engaging accent.

"No, Regina! Stop it!"

"Talking to yourself?"

The annoying voice behind her belonged to the worst person she could possibly imagine finding her in her secluded spot in the village. Worse than even Robin or one of his merry men, far worse than Snow. She snarled as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"What do you want, Charming?"

He moved to sit down next to her and she groaned irritably. For some reason, everyone who used to fear her found it okay to approach her and it was something she could barely tolerate.

"So you and Robin…"

Regina groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh for the love of all that is good in this world! Let me be."

"He's a good guy, Regina."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, wondering when in the world the Charmings had gotten so comfortable with her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Charming… I don't fare well with good. I mess it up."

A long, awkward silence settled between them, in which Regina stared vehemently at Charming and he looked away uncomfortably. He finally responded – just as she started giving in to the hope that he wouldn't talk again.

"We all mess up sometimes, Regina."

She nearly burst out laughing; only there was nothing funny about the situation. Prince Charming, Mr Perfect, telling her that everyone messed up sometimes? As if!

She stood, biting back the thousand insults that rushed through her mind – choosing to just walk away, disappearing into the forest. For a second he considered following her, but then Snow was there – wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head against his back.

"Give her time. She'll come around."

Charming smiled and covered Snow's hand with his own. He loved his wife's optimism, but he could not be that positive. What if there truly was no way of saving Regina from herself?

After successfully escaping Charming, Regina felt free to explore the boundaries of the haven Robin and his men had created, breathing a sigh of relief when she came upon a clean stream of water. It looked cool and refreshing and on impulse, she removed the extravagant coat she was wearing. She was just about to disrobe further, when a voice stopped her hesitantly.

"I don't think you want to do that right now."

Regina spun round, coming face to face with the buffoon who had spoken to her so rudely upon their first meeting and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you stalking me?"

Little John rolled his eyes at the woman, wondering what on earth it was that fascinated Robin so. Other than her obvious beauty, of course.

"Why would I stalk you? _You majesty?_"

"I can think of a couple of reasons, most involving attempting to kill me."

Little John gave a hearty laugh and shook his head.

"I wouldn't try. I've seen how fast you are to rip out a heart, and I doubt you'll be as careful with mine as with Robin's."

Indignation flashed in her eyes and she turned away from him slowly, trying to control her anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Little John simply shrugged and approached her, bending down to pick her coat up and hand it back to her.

"It's getting dark. Everyone is probably at the fire."

She followed him wordlessly, convincing herself that she was only walking back with him to see if Roland was awake. The young boy was the only one in the entire Enchanted Forest who was not completely insufferable.

Luckily for Regina, there was no time for anyone to question her being in the presence of Little John, for as she stepped into the light of the fire Roland stormed her at once, jumping in to her arms. She pointedly ignored Robin's smirk and moved to sit on a log far away from the others with Roland comfortably on her lap. In retrospect, she would have to admit that seeing it was a fluke but as Robin stretched his gloveless hand out to add more wood to the fire, it was there – plain as day.

A lion tattoo – one she had seen before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it! Can't wait for some new Outlaw Queen action – Sean and Lana have SO much chemistry! Hopefully after this episode I will be super inspired - also, my marks have to be in tomorrow, so after that I have a little more time to write!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 6

Regina's head was spinning, her mouth had gone dry and there was a faint buzzing in her ears. If it wasn't for Roland sitting on her lap with his head firmly against his shoulder, there was no doubt she would have run away as far as she could. Away from this man who affected her so, this man with the lion tattoo. The man who was supposedly her second chance at happiness, her true love.

She was confused, conflicted and frightened – not because of the tattoo, not because of it being Robin… but because a part of her did not want to run. A part of her wanted to believe Snow's promise of her finding happiness and she wanted to take this chance. But she couldn't.

Of course she couldn't!

Besides, when Tink had shown her that man with the lion tattoo years ago, she had been a completely different person. She was young, she had only had a taste of darkness and if she had decided on entering that tavern, she would have had a chance at being saved.

This man, Robin Hood… could have saved her back then and she could have been happy with him – according to Tink. Her heart jumped with a painful pang when she looked down at Roland's face against her shoulder.

This could have been her son. Roland could have been hers; she could have been a mother, but…

Regina shook her head with an audible sigh. It was no use dwelling on what ifs and could have beens. It was far too late for her to be saved and…

A warm body rubbed against her shoulder and she jumped, staring at the man who sat down next to her as though he belonged there.

"What are you thinking about?"

She couldn't answer, her eyes still transfixed on the tattoo on his wrist. Robin noticed this and frowned, waving his hand in front of her eyes gently.

"Regina?"

She shook her head and forced herself to smile.

"Sorry, I was just… I just noticed your…"

He lifted his arm with a grin.

"My tattoo?"

She nodded, her mouth dry and Robin frowned.

"Why do I get the idea it unsettles you?"

"You unsettle me."

The words were out before she could stop them and Regina slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She was never one to let her mask slip this easily – she was always in control. Then again, she assumed realizing your apparent true love is sitting next to you could have a strange effect on a woman who has stopped believing in love ages ago, because she was afraid of getting hurt. It was useless to hope that Robin did not hear her slip – of course he did, it was evident by the enormous annoying grin on his face. There was not a trace of mocking in his voice when he looked down at her, however. He sounded sincere and almost hopeful.

"I unsettle you?"

_Lie, Regina. Lie now! Put on that mask, get rid of him. You can't risk it, you can't allow yourself to be drawn in by this man. Lie, Regina. LIE._

"Yes."

Again, her lips decided to ignore her and move of their own accord and she frowned as she looked up into his eyes. Robin's hand trembled as he lifted it to tuck a strand of hair in behind her ear.

"Well, your majesty… I must admit that you unsettle me too."

"I do?"

She hated the note of vulnerable hope in her voice, but it was there – however subtle.

"Daddy, what's unsettle mean?"

Roland's innocent voice lifted the intensity between them, and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. The strange emotion did not leave Robin's eyes as he looked at her, however. Even though his words were directed at his son, his eyes never left Regina's.

"It's when you feel silly and nervous when you're around someone Roland, because you just do not know what to do with them."

Roland frowned seriously and looked between the adults – too young to understand the tension between them.

"Why don't you know what to do with Gina, daddy?"

Robin leaned over to whisper something in his son's ear, at which the boy's face lit up and he laughed happily at once. Regina frowned as she looked between them, unsure of what was going on. When Robin leaned back from Roland, there was a strange glint in his eyes and she looked at him nervously.

"What's going on?"

Robin slung his arm around her shoulders bravely and grinned.

"Just… enjoy the fire, Regina."

His arm felt like dead weight over her shoulder and she glanced at the hand that was currently wrapping itself around her upper arm. A battle of wills was taking place inside her, churning in her stomach viciously.

_Stay right here. Just sit and enjoy it._

**_No! You're the Queen! How dare you let him touch you?_**

_It's nice to be touched, isn't it Regina? Don't run away from it!_

**_Are you listening to yourself? When did you become so weak? It's pathetic!_**

She shut out the voices that sounded respectively like her young self and Rumpelstiltskin, and moved closer to him, allowing his arm to wrap around her a little tighter. Roland chatted animatedly where he was still safely seated on her lap. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It felt as though she… belonged. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

Both Robin and Regina were unaware of the fact that each pair of eyes around the fire was firmly settled on them. If Roland noticed, he simply did not care – he enjoyed the attention from both his father and Regina too much.

"They look like a family, don't they?"

Charming frowned slightly at his wife's words and shook his head with a grin.

"I don't really see that happening… ever."  
Snow folded her arms with a pout.

"I don't see why not."

He laughed and kissed her nose gently.

"Robin Hood and the Evil Queen, Snow?"

Snow tilted her head, suddenly looking very serious.

"Is she really still the Evil Queen though? She looks like her, but… Hasn't she done enough to redeem herself, Charming? If we keep looking at her as the Evil Queen, even when she does good, what's keeping her from reverting back to that darkness? If we say we've forgiven her, we really need to do that."

Charming looked at his wife with a small frown, as her words hit home. She was right – of course she was. All of them – him, the dwarves, Jiminy, Granny, Red, the fairies… They all saw Regina as the Evil Queen and nothing she did changed that. Not her attempt to sacrifice herself, not her bravery in Neverland, not the price she had willingly paid for all of their safety. Snow was right – they needed to stop seeing her as the Evil Queen and allow her to be Regina. Snow could see the wheels spinning in her husband's head and she looked at him expectantly. Charming pulled her closer and rubbed his nose against hers quickly.

"I stand by what I said. Robin Hood and the Evil Queen would never work."

He held a hand up when she opened her mouth to interrupt him and continued with a small smile.

"But… Robin Hood and Regina? I can actually see that happening."

Snow smiled brightly and pulled her husband's head towards her, kissing him gently.

"I love you, Charming."

"I love you too."

Regina and Roland were both watching Robin intently, where he again stood by the fire. It felt cold and empty next to her after he had left and she sighed deeply, hating herself for wanting him to come back. She buried her face in Roland's neck and smiled when he giggled.

"Roland… what did your daddy say to you earlier?"

Roland's grin brightened and he glanced at Robin before looking back at her.

"He said he really wants to kiss you, but he's scared you'll slap him if he does."

Regina's eyes widened significantly and she stared at Roland as though he was a ghost.

"You won't slap him, Gina, will you?"

"No, Roland… I won't."

A smile formed on her face and Roland moved off her lap as she stood. She bent down to kiss his forehead, her hands trembling with anticipation.

"I'll be right back!"

Robin was standing by the fire, lost in thoughts when he heard the soft footsteps behind her. He didn't even have a second to gather his thoughts. When he turned around, she was against him – brown eyes gazing into his with an unreadable expression. Before he could utter a word or entertain a single thought, she did the only thing she could think of – the thing she had wanted to do ever since she first saw him, even though she would never admit it, even to herself.

She kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so obviously after 3x13 this is AU. But OH MY WORD, how good was the episode? Regina and Roland = SO adorable. **

**Regina and Robin = Oh the feels! I had a complete fangirl meltdown, one that I am way too old for.**

**On another note – I am astounded by the positive feedback the last chapter received. Thank you SO much. I was actually quite afraid that the chapters might slowly be losing quality, so it felt really good that there are people who think they're getting better! Thank you again!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 7

The smell of forest was engulfing her, wrapping around her and she was getting completely lost in the scent of it. Neither of them was aware of the eyes staring at them in shock, they were simply too engrossed in each other to notice. He tasted like spices with a hint of sweet orange, she noted absently and all thoughts were eradicated from her mind when he bit down on her lower lip lightly. Her heart was beating frantically while her fingers ran through his hair. Regina pulled away first, suddenly remembering that they had an audience. For a minute they just stared at each other silently, breaths racing.

"I'm sorry…"

Regina's voice was thick with tension and Robin shook his head dazedly.

"Do not ever apologize for that… your majesty."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she closed her eyes, dropping her head. Robin took a step closer, his body brushing against hers and he lifted her chin with his index finger.

"Regina…"

His hand was so close to her face and she reached out, letting her fingers brush over his lion tattoo. He caught her hand and entwined her fingers with his, frowning.

"What is it with you and this tattoo?"

"Maybe I'll tell you some day."

"But not now?"

She shook her head and he leaned forward to brush his lips against her forehead.

"I think you should go and sit down with Roland again."

He saw the flash of confusion in her eyes and stepped back, careful not to touch her.

"If you stay here any longer, I might not be able to control myself. I have no idea what you are doing to me, this is not who I am."

Her mouth was dry and she repressed the urge to jump back into his arms.

**_What the hell, Regina? Who are you? You do not even know this man, just because some fairy said he was your true love doesn't mean anything! Run away, run NOW._**

As though he could read her thoughts, he pulled her closer before she could move too far away from him and spun her around, trapping her against his body with his arms.

"Meet me back here after everyone's gone to bed."

She nodded almost imperceptibly and moved away from him, sitting down next to Roland. Despite the boy's lively chatter, Regina could not pay attention to anything other than the tingling that remained on her lips.

Where he stood by the fire, Robin had to force himself to not turn and look at Regina. He could not believe that she kissed him – out of the blue. He had expected her to taste like apples – her being the Evil Queen with the infamous love for the fruit. Yet she didn't.  
She tasted like strawberries, mint and something he couldn't quite place and despite her mocking about him smelling like forest, the long track through the forest now clung to her in the most alluring way. He wanted, no needed, to kiss her again and he had no idea why. It was so unlike him – after Marian's death, he had not been remotely interested in another woman and within a few weeks, Regina had completely gotten under his skin. He was mesmerized by her, completely captivated and he simply wasn't able to fight it – it was as though an invisible force was drawing him towards her. For almost five years – not including the three decades in which they were cursed – he had not shown the slightest interest in a woman, he had not been kissed since before Marian's death and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the desire to keep kissing the Evil Queen – out of all the women in the realm! He let out a long shaky breath and shook his head.

Marian would have called it destiny – she was always a firm believer in the idea that the universe had some greater plan in store for everyone. That your road was carved out long before you started walking it. He glanced at her over his shoulder and his breath hitched in his throat when he caught Regina's eyes on him. In the brown depths he could see the same confliction that he felt, the same confusion and apprehension.

He looked up when the other figure joined him next to the fire – Baelfire. Robin nodded warmly and Baelfire moved to stand next to him.

"So you and Regina?"

Robin shook his head, eyes fixed on the fire. He had no response, no words would come to mind and Baelfire pushed through gently.

"She's a beautiful woman, isn't she?"

Robin's head jerked up - surprised that the other man had noticed this – and Baelfire grinned.

"Just an observation, Hood. I have no love lost for the women, there's too much history with her and my dad, but… she's beautiful."

"That she is."

Baelfire hesitated.

"So that kiss…"

Robin sighed deeply and looked at his friend, misery shadowing his eyes.

"I don't know what is happening to me, Baelfire. I do not get like this over a woman, I have too many responsibilities and… with this new danger in the realm the last thing I need is to get ridiculous over a woman!"

Baelfire smiled thoughtfully as he glanced at his friend.

"You know… often in a dangerous situation… that is exactly when we find ourselves in this dilemma, feelings and desires settling in us. The mortality thing and all."

"What would you have done, Bae?"

The two men glanced at each other before both turning to look at Regina, who looked away awkwardly when she caught their eyes on him. Baelfire observed her for a while, watching as she smiled down at Roland.

"Well… a man is a man. And like I said, Regina is a beautiful woman."

He left without another word, softly mumbling something as he passed the woman who had joined them at the fire. Robin did not even need to look around to know who it was, so he kept his eyes on Regina as he spoke.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you want to say to me, Snow White?"

She moved closer and looked at him with pursed lips.

"I like you, Robin. You're a good man, you're noble and kind…"

"I'm waiting for the impending insult."

Snow shook her head and waited for him to look at her. When he did, there was no trace of condemnation on her pretty face.

"I'm not going to insult you. I want to ask you a favour."

He held his hand up before she could ask the favour, a grimace forming around his lips.

"Let me guess. Don't go there?"

Snow shook her head quickly and a bright smile formed on her face.

"Not at all! Go there, trust me Regina needs a good man in her life! But… Robin, please. Don't hurt her."

"Coming from you… that is shocking. Isn't she the woman who wanted to destroy your life?"

"She is. But she's not just bad and she was a kind and gentle woman once. It's my fault that she became who she was, and as much as I tried to get the kind woman I met back – I wasn't able to. But maybe you will be."

She left without another word and Robin gazed after her departing figure thoughtfully. He caught Regina's worried eyes on him when he looked back at her and smiled comfortingly.

Was what Snow said even remotely possible? Why would she think that Robin Hood, a thief with nothing on his name, be good enough for that woman? Why would she think that there was anything more than sexual tension between him and Regina?

Regina's dark eyes burned through him and Robin's heart skipped a beat. He had no idea why Snow said the things she had, but for some reason it was clinging to him stubbornly. What if…?


	8. Chapter 8

**I am still amazed by the amount of reviews I'm getting for this… I appreciate it so much, thank you! Those of you who write too – you know how we need ego boosts! ;) **

**So just a warning… Regina might seem a little (or a lot) OOC here, but here's my reasoning… She's a warm-blooded woman and I don't think she's exactly a prude… Also, she hasn't really gotten attention from a man in quite a while. As for Robin… his wife has been dead for a few years and in my mind, he hasn't really paid attention to women. So yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 8

Robin had been waiting by the fire until it completely fizzled out. Against all reason, he still believed that she'd show – he wanted to believe that she'd show. Not that he knew why he wanted to meet her there, what exactly he wanted to happen. He just knew that he had the desire to see her.

"So, thief. Why is it you wanted to see me?"

Her mocking voice had a soft edge in it and he turned to face her, his breath hitching in his throat. She had gotten rid of the ridiculous coat and appeared in front of him in leathery pants and a tight fitting corset. He took a step towards her, breath racing. He cupped her face with both hands and his eyes burned into hers passionately.

"I hope you realize, my Queen, that you take my breath away."

She allowed herself to be swept away by him – she had come to know the thief a little better over the past weeks and he had a certain charm to him. Much like the huntsman she had known a lifetime ago and although she was hard and sheltered, she was still a warm blooded woman with needs. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek, her voice cracking pathetically.

"I had an idea of the sorts."

A muscle jumped in his jaw and he pulled her flush against him, revelling in the feel of her soft body against his.

"Come with me."

She followed wordlessly, all the while scolding herself for being weak enough to give in to him. Not that she truly cared – he was a handsome man, the smell of forest had become slightly more alluring and he was a darn good kisser.

She hissed sharply when he spun her round suddenly, only now realizing that they were deeper in the forest. An anxious silence settled between them. Both were frozen, nervous about the effect of the electricity between them. Robin found the will to move first and he leaped forward, pressing her back against a tree as his mouth devoured hers. Regina groaned at the feel of his body against hers and wrapped her hands around his neck in an attempt to pull him even closer. His hands were setting her body on fire as they travelled from her neck, down to her hips – settling on her lower back. She was pressed closely to the tree – almost hard enough to hurt, but she was barely aware of it.

A moan escaped her lips when his mouth travelled down to her neck, leaving no spot untouched. She accepted his kisses gladly, despite the shake of her head and her incoherent mumbling.

"This is wrong. This shouldn't be happening."

Robin pulled away for a second, his chest rising and falling against hers as he breathed hard.

"Regina… shut up."

She should have been angry at his demanding words, but instead lust clouded her eyes and she pulled him closer for another kiss. She suddenly pushed him away harshly, still keeping him close enough to feel his hot breath mixing with hers.

"We don't even know each other."

"I don't care."

"This is wrong. This is impulsive and we need to think about the consequences."

"I don't care."

"I'm a villain."

He shook his head and caressed her lower lip with his thumb. Although his actions were tender, his voice was harsh and gruff when he spoke again.

"Regina! I… don't… care."

It had been so long, so very long since she'd been desired and wanted. So long since someone had kissed her passionately, seemingly unable to get enough of her. It had been forever since someone had been able to set her body on fire with a single touch.

All logic thoughts left her mind as she crashed her lips against his once more. Robin moaned slightly as she nipped at his lips, her hand slipping under his shirt and her nails scratching at the taut muscles of his abdomen.

"I still don't like you."

Her words were mumbled against his lips, nearly getting lost in his mouth and he broke the kiss with a grin.

"Good. Because I don't like you either. "

It was wrong – it was completely insane, wrong and she knew for certain that they'd regret it soon enough. She moaned again when he lifted her up, an arm settling under her thighs.

It was wrong.

But who the hell cared?

Robin too, was very aware that making out with the Evil Queen was probably not the best idea he had ever had. Closer to the worst, perhaps. But her body felt good against hers, she was light in his arms and her fierce kisses had him aching for more. An electric shock went through him when a soft moan escaped her lips and he took a step closer, nearly crushing her body against the tree. He smiled against her lips as his free hand moved up to tangle in her hair, firmly keeping her head in place – preventing her from pulling away from him.

He had to admit, that wrong as it was… it was one hell of a turn on to control the infamous queen. She threw her head back, allowing his mouth to make a trail of kisses down her neck. Then, without any warning whatsoever, she was out of his grip and back on the ground where she quickly used magic to spin them around, this time pressing his back against the tree and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. Robin pushed her away with a laugh, making sure that his hands never left her waist.

"Not fair using magic."

Regina laughed – a lovely sound that he did not expect to hear from her – and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Haven't you heard, dear? I rarely play fair."

"Good point."

It had turned into a battle of wills, a battle for dominance as each tried to make the other succumb to their kisses. Robin finally managed to lift Regina up in his arms again, and he bent over to lay her down on the grass, covering her body with his own.

He hesitated, but then lust clouded his mind and he met her lips once more in a fierce, passionate kiss while her hands travelled over his back.

It happened without warning.

One minute, their kiss was fuelled by lust and passion and the next it had changed completely. There was no telling who changed the pace of their kiss – though it was most probably Robin – but it softened to a gentle caress of each other's lips.

Regina's hands froze on Robin's back. She could handle lust, she could handle passion, but this… this brought back too many memories, she did not want this in the slightest. Robin frowned when she pushed him away and sat up straight, inadvertently straddling her waist.

"What's wrong?"

Regina struggled to move out from under him and he stood, holding a hand out to help her up. She ignored his outstretched hand, jumping up by herself and he stared at her dazedly. Her dark hair that used to be pinned up, hung loosely around her face – messy and tangled. Underneath the smudged lipstick, he could see the faint traces of what would become bruises and her cheeks were flushed. She shook her head and held her hands up to create distance between them.

"I can't… I can't do this."

He took a step closer, but she pushed him away forcefully.

"Don't come any closer. Just… go. Please."

Her voice cracked with desperation and he nodded, still breathing deeply – unable to ignore the lust she had stirred in him. Yet, he was a man of honour and if she wanted him to stay away from her it was what he would do. So he nodded gently and repressed every desire to touch her again.

"All right. Just… at least walk back to camp with me. I can't leave you here alone."

Regina nodded begrudgingly and moved to walk next to him silently, her heart skipping a beat every time their shoulders accidentally brushed against each other. They arrived back at camp without either one having said a word, and Robin led her to her tent silently. He grabbed her wrist before she could disappear into it and took a hesitant step forward. Regina's eyes widened and she took a step back, trying to get away from him. Robin shook his head gently.

"Don't worry. I just… I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Regina looked down, unable to handle the way his eyes bore into hers.

"It's not… I know you won't. That's not the problem."

"So what is?"

She reached out to touch his cheek, biting down on her lower lip.

"The problem is that I do want you to."

Robin sighed and brushed his lips against her forehead. Regina closed her eyes and let out an anguished moan, too unaccustomed to gentleness to cope with it.

"I am going to assume there is a reason why you won't… give in."

She wanted to tell him, she wanted to scream it from the top of her lungs. But she didn't. She just nodded quietly and he squeezed her hand before finally letting go.

"Well… I'm nothing if not a gentleman. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, Regina. Good night."

She whispered a good night and moved into her tent, immediately sinking down on her knees, her chest heaving.

She wanted to tell him why she stopped him, why she pushed him away. It was about that damn lion tattoo! About Tinkerbell and the tattoo and the promise of a life she had given up. As much as she didn't want to, a part of her believed Tinkerbell and if it was remotely possible that Robin was in fact her true love, there was only one way it could end.

He would break her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Over a hundred reviews? WHAT? That is something I did not anticipate when I started this fic, and I am so grateful for it! I do admit, I enjoy playing with Regina and Robin quite a bit. A lot actually… I hope you enjoy!  
Thank you SO much for the response to this!**

**Ooh! Before I forget - I don't think I made this clear enough, so I apologize... in my mind, it took quite a while to journey through the forest to Robin's camp, so there are time jumps. I'll try to make it clearer - sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

Chapter 9

With the rise of the sun, feelings of regret, curiosity and anticipation rose in both Robin and Regina. Regina was not sure what it was she regretted… backing away from Robin when she did, or going in the first place.

Robin, on the other hand, knew for sure that he regretted not finishing what they had started. He could not deny his curiosity of what could have happened had Regina not run away from him, and with that came a curiosity of what her reaction would be upon seeing him once more in the daylight. Regina herself was curious as to how Robin would react to seeing her after she had run away from him like a scared little peasant. There was no doubt, however, that both of them wanted to see the other again for reasons they themselves could not comprehend. Which was why, despite their rather late night, they were the first ones outside at the break of dawn.

Robin's breath hitched in his throat when he stepped into the light and saw Regina sitting on the log she had annexed for herself. She was even more beautiful in the soft light of the sunrise and he moved to sit next to her. Regina's heart skipped a beat when he sat down next to her, close enough so their legs lightly touched.

"Morning."

She tried forbidding herself from looking at him, but to no avail. Her head turned out of own accord and she flashed him a small smile.

"Morning. "

An awkward silence settled between them and Robin ran a hand through his hair. Not one to bury things, he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he inspected her. As he suspected, her lips were slightly bruised and he reached out to touch a thumb over them. Regina's breath hitched in her throat when he ran his finger over her lips slowly.

"I'm sorry."

She laughed in what was supposed to be an indifferent manner.

"Don't be. It's hardly the worst I've ever had."

Her voice came out vulnerable and it added to his guilt. Regina could see this and she impulsively reached out to touch his hand.

"Robin, do not feel bad about this. It's nothing I didn't want."

She smirked slightly and he moved his hand up to cup her cheek. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and gently caressed the light bruise that was formed on her lower lip. A treacherous moan escaped Regina's throat when she felt his warm lips upon her own and he pulled away with a small frown.

"I have to admit, your majesty… you are giving me some quite confusing mixed signals."  
Regina looked down at her hands and then impulsively leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

She sounded like she truly was and his arms encircled her.

"You're scared, aren't you? You're scared of what you feel when you're with me."

His words were followed by a sharp intake of her breath and deep inside he celebrated. Without even realizing it, Regina's fingers found the tattoo on his wrist and traced it lightly. Robin pulled his head further away from hers and frowned.

"This tattoo…I told you before, I get the feeling it unsettles you. It's significant. It means something to you."

"Yes."

He wanted nothing more than to ask what it meant, but knew without doubt that she would not be receptive to that specific question. So he settled for another question – one that made him feel like an insecure teenage girl.

"What is this? Whatever is between us… what is it?"

Regina looked up at him honestly.

"I don't know. For some reason… I can't even lie to you. You scare me."

"And here I thought I was the one who was supposed to be scared."

She just smiled at him and he bent his head down to kiss her gently. As much as she wanted to, Regina simply couldn't run away - despite the fear urging her to do just that. Robin kept the kiss light in an effort to not startle her and was gratified when he pulled away to find her sitting in the same spot, frozen next to him.

Something in her eyes confused him. It was as though she knew something, something that he was blissfully unaware of.

"Regina… what do you know?"

She looked away quickly, her heart racing wildly in her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. There's a reason for… for…"

He gestured between them with a shrug before continuing.

"There's a reason for whatever this is. There's a reason why I can't get you out of my mind, why I keep feeling the need to kiss you when I haven't felt that way in a very long time."

A muscle jumped in Regina's jaw and she nodded against her better judgement.

"There is. But… please don't. Don't ask me what it is. I just can't tell you. Not now."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

He moved to hold her hand and Regina sighed deeply. Nearly every part of her wanted to jump at the opportunity of happiness presented to her in the form of this very alluring man, but there was the tiniest part in her heart that held her back. She was utterly conflicted and with every word he said, he managed to crack her walls and destroyed her resolve to say no little by little. She hated that she couldn't lie to this man – she had absolutely no control over her voice when he was around and it frustrated her to no end.

To be honest, she had barely control over any part of her body when he was with her and she lifted her chin. She would not be bested by a thief. She would not allow a thief to take hold of her heart – it was simply an infatuation. It was not, could not be true love. It was a combination of lonely years, lust and shock at that darn tattoo. Regina moved wordlessly and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and taking his face in her hands.

She moved her lips to his ear and smiled deviously.

"I say… we just give in to this."

She had managed to build some type of wall around her heart in seconds and her eyes were shut tightly when he moved his lips to kiss her.

It was purely physical – nothing else.

Unlike Regina, Robin had to admit that whatever was going on between him and the queen was more than physical. He wouldn't go as far as saying that he was close to in love with her – in all honesty he truly did not like her. Yet, he had to admit that there was some type of bond between the two of them – a magnetic force pulling them towards each other as much as they tried to fight it. They were complete opposites, he guessed in some twisted way it made sense. He was still busy reasoning with himself when her tongue teased over his lower lip and every single thought left his mind as he kissed her back softly. They pulled away from each other slightly when they heard an awkward cough behind them, finding Baelfire looking at them with an amused smile, his hands folded over his chest. Belle stood next to him, her mouth agape and Snow and Charming stood behind the pair. Charming's face was unreadable, but the excitement on Snow's face was obvious. Regina didn't move from Robin's lap, and kept her hands around his neck as she looked at the group with a smirk. Robin had turned his neck to look at them silently, looking slightly embarrassed to have been caught making out with the queen and irritated to have been stopped. The silence became unbearable and Regina moved from Robin's lap lazily, her eyes not leaving the annoying group of people who still stood frozen.

"Enjoy the show?"

Baelfire let out a laugh and shook his head at the pair.

"Now there's something you don't expect to see when you wake up."

Robin grinned awkwardly and put an arm around Regina's middle, pulling her close to him.

"What can I say, Baelfire? I thought if anyone could tame the Evil Queen it would probably be me."

Wrong words.

He knew that the second they left his mouth and winced when Regina attacked him from the side, fists slamming against his body. When her fists did not move him far enough from her, she waved her hands and sent him flying away from her before storming to her tent – Snow following at once. Baelfire burst out laughing at Robin's expression where he sat flat on the ground.

"I don't know about you, but I really wouldn't call that tame. What do you say, Charming?"

Charming just laughed with a shake of his head and Belle elbowed Baelfire in the ribs.

"It's not funny, Baelfire. You both know Regina's temper, why would you even try to work her up?"

Baelfire smiled down at Belle. The pair had bonded quite a lot over Rumple's death and while they were nowhere close to being over it, it was something they could talk about.

"Sorry, stepmom. Should I go and apologize?"

This earned Baelfire a few hard blows to his stomach, Belle's fists finding all the right spots to hurt. She narrowed her eyes at him and Robin, hands on her hips.

"You boys have a lot to learn."

She passed Charming with a small smile before entering Regina's tent as well.

Regina was furious and Snow's presence and soothing words did not do much to placate her.

"Tame me? He said he could _tame_ me? What am I? Some sort of wild animal?"

Snow bit back an answer, but couldn't help but notice that Regina did resemble a wild cat as she walked up and down furiously. Regina stopped in front of Snow, her eyes blazing.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Just because I enjoy his body, does not mean he can tame me!"

She snarled when another figure entered the tent and rolled her eyes at the petite princess who entered.

"And when did my tent become a harbour for female bonding?"

Belle ignored Regina's glare and sat down on the mattress where she looked up at Snow and the queen.

"So what is going on between you and Robin?"

Regina scowled at Belle and folded her arms.

"Nothing that concerns you!"

Snow sat down next to Belle, making herself at home and Regina screamed inwardly. If anyone had told her a year ago that she would be ranting in the company of Snow White and Rumpelstiltskin's girlfriend, she would have killed them. She looked down at the princesses who were looking at her expectantly. Snow shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Come on, Regina. What's the harm in telling us?"

Regina sat down at the far end of the mattress with an irritated grown. Once more, she scowled in the direction of the princesses, but she could not deny the fact that she wasn't truly angered by their presence. A small smile played around her lips and she shook her head.

"No harm… but I still won't tell you. It just doesn't matter anymore, because I swear I am going to _kill_ Robin Hood."

It was Belle who was brave enough to respond, having heard Regina's words to Snow when she entered the tent.

"But Regina… if you kill him, whose body will you enjoy?"

Regina was torn between killing the princess and laughing. Given that she had already tracked through the forest with them for weeks, now shared a thief's campsite with them and she was actively working with them to gain her castle back, she decided on settling for the lesser of the million evils in her mind and simply glared at the girls. She had let go of all the anger she had ever felt towards Snow White and the two women with her experienced loss too – one the loss of her daughter, the other the loss of her true love – strange as that true love might have been. For reasons unknown, she found some solace in their company. It would never fill the void left by Henry, but it almost made it bearable.

Almost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for all the positive feedback! I really appreciate it… Hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to share your thoughts! **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

Chapter 10

It was clear when the three women left the tent, that they had formed a formidable trio and Charming couldn't help but feel slightly sullen about it. He had tried talking to Snow, but she quickly managed to avoid him and stuck close to Regina and Belle. All of this was, of course, Robin' and Baelfire's fault and he glared at the two men irritably.

"You realize that I am the only innocent party here and yet my wife is punishing me for the two of you being idiots?"

Baelfire smirked from his spot on the log. He could see Belle laughing with Regina and Snow, and although Charming and Robin both felt rather dismayed at the women's strange bond and behaviour, he was relieved. Belle needed someone to help her carry on, someone to bring the fire she had in her soul back to life and he was certainly not the one to do it. He felt the loss of his father too greatly. Robin simply sulked too, unable to answer Charming. He knew he had been an idiot, but he was nervous and… perhaps he just didn't want to lose face in front of the other men. Any sane woman would have understood that, right? He needed to be a man and… of course he was aware of how incredibly chauvinistic he sounded, but he needed to find some rationale for his behaviour.

"Papa!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of small hands tugging at the edges of his coat, and he knelt down to pick Roland up into his arms. Roland snuggled against his father's chest and pointed at where the women were sitting huddled closely together. Regina was drawing something in the sand with a large stick, and both Snow and Belle looked incredibly excited.

This could not be good.

"Papa, what is Gina doing?"

Robin shared a look with Charming and shrugged.

"I have no idea, Roland…"

Curious as he was, there was no way he was going over there to find out. Not quite yet – perhaps after Regina has cooled off quite a bit. Roland wormed his way out of Robin's arms and headed over to the women wordlessly. A mocking voice spoke behind them before Robin could move to reach for his son.

"Do you find it sad that a kid is braver than the three of you put together?"

Charming huffed at Red's voice and the girl laughed as she moved to stand next to Baelfire. He glanced at her with a mock pout.

"I wouldn't say he's braver. I'd say he's less likely to be fatally injured by approaching the three of them right now."

Robin nodded with a small grin.

"Roland is adorable. Even the queen can't resist."

It was true – that much was obvious when Regina turned and allowed Roland to jump into her arms, her eyes meeting those of Robin over his head. Robin looked away awkwardly at the silent accusation in her dark eyes.

He supposed that he was to blame for the clear antagonism between them – he was a fool to think she'd find a joke about taming her even remotely funny. Red and Baelfire both snorted with laughter when they noticed the look on his face and he turned to them, pouting. Red held her hands up in the air defensively before taking graceful steps towards the other women.

"I am not choosing sides!"

Baelfire looked at the fiery girl with a grin.

"But if you were?"

Red leaned in conspiratorially.

"If I were to choose sides… I'd choose Snow's side!"

The men all groaned loudly and she laughed before taking the last few steps towards the women.

"Then, if we go in from the left side, I can…"

Regina stopped talking the second Red was within earshot and the two women eyed each other suspiciously. It was only when Snow stepped between them with an enormous grin, that Red moved forward – lips still pursed. Snow ignored the apparent hostility between Red and Regina, still smiling as she pulled Red closer.

"We had an idea. Belle thinks there might be something that could help us in Gold… Rumpelstiltskin's castle! Something we could use to defeat the witch and get our castle back!"

Red nodded with a small frown – it was Belle and Regina who figured out that the person hauled up in Regina's castle was the Wicked Witch of the West, all the way from Oz, and now it seems as though Belle again had an idea to save the day. With Regina's help of course.

Red could not help but feel slightly jealous. There used to be a time when she was the one Snow turned to for advice and help – she used to be the one who was able to solve problems and now, it seemed as though her role was taken from her by these two women – a princess who was insane enough to fall in love with the Dark One, and the Evil Queen herself. Snow saw the meaning behind her pout immediately and reached out to take her best friend's hand. She had been so preoccupied with Regina that she had not noticed how left out her best friend felt. Surely Red was confused and conflicted about being back too.

"Come on, Red. We could use your help, you know… We need a fool proof plan to get to Rumpelstiltskin's castle without being detected and these two refuse to talk to the men."

Both Belle and Regina scoffed, without looking up.

"It's because the men are idiots."

Belle echoed Regina's sentiments and Red smiled at Snow hesitantly. She still was not fond of Regina, nor did she trust her. However, Snow did and she supposed that it should be good enough for her.

"Okay. So do you know how to get to Rumpelstiltskin's castle from here?"

Regina shrugged lightly and shifted Roland onto her other hip. He was looking at the plans with curious eyes – as though he understood everything – and Regina smiled at him before speaking.

"The bookworm and I will be able to figure it out… But your wolf senses might be useful."

It was the closest to a compliment she would get, so Red took it graciously and smiled.

"Happy to help. When do you want to leave?"

It was still early and the growling of Roland's stomach alerted the women to the fact that they had not yet eaten. Regina gently let Roland down to the ground and his hand found hers at once.

"We should be able to leave tonight. It's going to be safer to track through the night, the witch won't expect it. We cannot let her realize that we are heading to his castle."

Regina turned without another word, approaching the men with Roland still holding her hand and the other women following closely behind. Robin looked relieved when she neared them, hoping that the silent treatment was over.

"Regina, I…"

She held her hand up as soon as her name left his lips and shook her head stiffly.

"We are leaving for Rumpelstiltskin's castle tonight. You can either come along or you can stay. I don't particularly care."

As though a bomb had exploded in their midst, all the men began talking and shouting at once and Regina rolled her eyes. Only these barbarians would find the shouting and arguing helpful. She waved her hand once, effectively silencing them and glared at Snow when she felt the girl's reproachful gaze on her.

"They were giving me a headache."

Unable to voice their complaints, the men just glared at Regina with folded arms and she smirked.

"Like I said… we leave tonight. We can eat now."

She waved her hand again and Robin shook his head irritably.

"Do you have to be so damn… regal… all the time?"

Her gaze did not waver and she lifted her chin.

"Yes."

He bit back a string of curses that would have made a pirate proud and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Regina smirked and looked down at Roland, who still had his hand buried in hers.

"Come on, dear. Let's get some food in your tummy."

When night came, of course the men were all prepared to leave with the women – no one would stay behind. Red and Granny took the lead, with Belle and Regina closely behind then Snow, Robin, Charming and the rest behind them. A silent cheer went through the group when Rumpelstiltskin's castle appeared in the distance and like one man, they started moving even faster.

Chaos erupted suddenly, when one of the blasted flying monkeys shot from the sky – diving directly for Regina. Everything seemed to happen all at once – Snow and Robin pointed arrows, Charming flung his sword about desperately, Granny made a grab for her crossbow, but before anyone could move the monkey had grabbed Regina by the arm and pulled her into the air. They had almost disappeared from sight, when the monkey spontaneously combusted with what they guessed to be a flick of Regina's palm. Charming and Robin jumped forward with their arms outstretched at the same time and crashed into each other painfully. It was Baelfire who caught the Queen's falling form in his arms, falling to his knees with the force of the impact of her full weight. Robin was on his feet within seconds and he took her out of Baelfire's arms, looking at the pale face worriedly.

"Is she alive?"

Charming huffed, but was unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Of course she is. Weeds do not wither."

It was Belle who reached to feel for a pulse and the group breathed a collective sigh of relief when she nodded slightly.

"She's alive. I'm guessing it took a bit of tricky magic to get herself out of that situation, and magic…"

"Always comes with a price." Snow completed Belle's sentence and Belle nodded with a sad smile.

"Come on. Let's get her to the castle, it's not that far anymore."

It was a quiet group that arrived at the eerily quiet castle and Belle immediately motioned for Robin to follow her, Regina still cradled against his chest. A multitude of hisses and shrieks left the throats of the group, when an angry voice broke through the silence.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Snow found her voice first, already pointing her arrow in the direction of the voice and everyone squinted when a bright light filled the room. For a minute, everyone stared at the young woman wide-eyed then Snow let out a squeal and dropped the arrow.

"Tinkerbelle!"

The fairy laughed with a nod and burst into a quick explanation of how she came to be where she was. Her rant was cut off when she noticed Regina's seemingly lifeless form in the arms of a man she'd never met and she moved forward, wide-eyed. She was just about to say something when she noticed the tattoo on the man's wrist and she clapped her hands together in glee before addressing the man.

"Oh! I'm so glad she found you!"

Robin frowned as his eyes followed her gaze, landing on the tattoo on his wrist. He huffed and shook his head as he looked at the fairy.

"Okay, what is it with women and this tattoo?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews - they motivate me! Disappointing lack of OQ in the new episode… ****L But we have our imaginations to hold on to. I really really hope that SOMETHING at least happens between them before the end of the season. **

**SPOILER:**

**I think I read in an interview with Lana that Regina finds out her and Robin have been together for the better part of a year. Which means they should get together quite soon… Works for me. Regina needs to get her some. **

**END OF SPOILER**

**Another thing – sorry for whatever mistakes there may be in this fic… Firstly, I am permanently sleep deprived when writing/posting so I easily miss small things and then English is my second language, so a lot of times things slip by me. Working on that though… ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**

Chapter 11

Of course, the second Tink found out that Robin was unaware of the connection between him and Regina, she regretted mentioning anything – surely the Queen had the right to tell him whatever, whenever and however she wanted to. Yet, since it was already technically out in the open, she felt as though she had no choice but to share the full details with him. She waited until he had put Regina down on a bed, before looking at him kindly.

"Regina… a long time ago, I tried to lead her to her second true love. After her first true love had died. I… It was you. You're her true love."

It was Robin's turn to be furious. For weeks they had been tracking through the forest together, for days he had been going out of his mind with angst, confused as to what in the world was going on with him and all this time she'd known! She'd known that by some surreal twist of fate, they were destined to be together. They were destined to meet, to fall for each other… She'd known all along that he was her second chance at true love and she was his. She had known.

All along.

A muscle jumped in his jaw as he looked down at her still, pale face. Again, he was struck by her beauty. It all made sense now – the urge to kiss her, the need to have her in his arms, the incredible lust he felt every time he looked at her.  
True love.

His breath hitched in his throat when her eyelids fluttered and he leaned forward slightly.

"Regina?"

A groan escaped her lips and she frowned before her eyes flew open wide and for a minute all they could do was stare at each other. It took every ounce of self-control Robin possessed to refrain from giving in to the terrible anger brewing in him. He took three deep breaths and clenched his fists.  
"Robin, what's going on?"

Her voice cracked slightly and he stood quickly, shaking his head.

"No. I should be asking you that question."

She recoiled from the fire in his eyes and he took a step forward, thrusting his palm out in front of him.

"What does this mean to you? Tell me. Now."

Regina's bottom lip quivered slightly and he could see the realization settling in her eyes.

"You know…"

Robin shook his head with a grimace.

"Tell me, Regina."

She moved to sit up against the headboard of the bed and took a deep breath before finding the courage to face him.

"Why? Why do you need me to say it?"

His hand wrapped around her wrists and he pulled her flush against him, his eyes burning into hers.

"Because I need to hear it from you."

"How do you even know?"

She was dancing around the subject and they both knew it, but he wouldn't let her – not anymore.

"Tinker Bell told me."

Regina closed her eyes and released a shallow breath.

"So why do you need me to say it too?"

Robin did not answer verbally. Instead, he just moved forward and crashed his lips against hers. A soft moan escaped Regina's lips and she wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him even closer. Robin moved without any regard for whatever injuries she might have, and his body hovered over hers as he kept pressing hard kisses against her lips. He finally tore his lips away from hers, but kept his body close enough to touch.

"I need you to say it, because I need to hear it from your lips, Regina."

She nodded and pressed both her hands against his chest, but kept him close rather than pushing him away.

"Okay. It happened long ago, before the curse. I had just gotten married to Leopold and I was miserable… Tinker Bell wanted to help me, she was the only one who… she was the only one who thought I deserved help and she promised me that she could lead me to happiness using pixie dust."

He nodded silently, urging her to continue.

"The pixie dust found… my second chance, my second chance at true love. It found a man in a tavern. A man with a lion tattoo."

He caressed her jaw with his lips lightly and stopped abruptly, his mouth inches from hers.

"It found me."

Regina nodded and Robin closed the gap between their lips with a groan. Regina no longer hesitated – she pushed her body against his as hard as she possibly could and wrapped her arms around him. If this truly was her second chance, she would gladly take it. She wanted, needed, to feel something and what Robin was making her feel with his mouth upon hers and his hands traveling over her body… it was indescribable. Her body was on fire – as was his. Regina forcefully ignored the voices in her head, screaming at her that this was wrong. She wanted this, she wanted Robin, more than she ever thought possible. She _needed_ him to be closer. She let out a disappointed moan when his lips pulled back from hers, only to sigh in satisfaction when she felt his mouth caressing the soft skin of her neck. His hands were everywhere, tracing along her hips to the back of her corset and…

Regina shot up with a loud hiss and Robin sat back, his face a mask of confused frustration.

"Now what?"

Regina folded her arms with wide eyes.

"This can't happen. Not now."

Robin leaned forward again, unable to find the reasoning behind her words.

"Why, Regina?"

"Because… because we've been tracking through the forest and I was attacked by a flying monkey. I'm covered in dust, dirt, sweat and blood. So are you for that matter."

A muscle jumped in his jaw, but he managed to smile and kiss her cheek tenderly.

"So damn regal…"

Regina smiled and traced a finger along his jaw.

"Well, dear… I am a queen."

Robin grinned and moved away from her, his heart still racing. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this beautiful woman was meant for him, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that particular fact – the Evil Queen and a thief? Their personalities clashed, she was stubborn and annoying and yet… He felt relieved. At least now he knew why he couldn't get her out of his mind.

It was fate.

Robin's disbelief was mirrored by everyone who had heard the tale of his and Regina's true love. Snow was happiest about it, claiming that even evil queens and thieves deserved true love. Not that anyone was unhappy about it exactly; they just found it – as Charming had so eloquently put it – too strange for words. Baelfire let out a sudden, sharp laugh where he sat next to the fire and all heads turned to him at once. He shrugged at the questioning expressions of his friends, the smile still playing around his lips.

"I just… The only reason why Regina became the Evil Queen in the first place, was because she had no love. That's what my father used to corrupt her and now we find out that Robin Hood – of all people – was there to save her all along, she just didn't know it."

Belle laughed softly.

"Not to mention that Robin stole from your father to try and save his other true love and then Rumple spared _his_ life. I wonder what would have happened if they met then – when Regina was still Rumple's apprentice and Robin the thief who tried to steal from the Dark One."

Snow shook her head with a laugh.

"There are a million scenarios you can think of, a million ways this could have happened but… if two people are meant to be together…"

Charming squeezed his wife's hand and grinned down at her before continuing her thought.

"They always will be."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again for the brilliant reviews and the great response to this! I truly appreciate it. I know for me, this is quite a late update but I am visiting my sister and I have the three most adorable nieces – the oldest is almost two and the twins are not even a month yet so I have been on babysitting duty. Not much time to write. **

***** So I am considering changing the rating to M for the next chapter… Not quite sure about it though as writing smut is not really my forte. What are the general feelings about the rating and so forth – do you prefer insinuation or ****explanation? *** **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

Chapter 12

True love. He was her true love.

Him, Robin of Locksley – Robin Hood, a thief – was the true love of the Evil Queen. It was almost too much to take in, but Robin couldn't be entirely unhappy about it.

"So… you're the Evil Queen's true love?"

It was Baelfire who spoke behind him and Robin turned with a grin.

"It seems I am. I'm not sure what that means exactly."

Bae gestured to a chair and the two men sat down next to each other silently. Bae broke the awkward silence after a few long minutes.

"It means what you want it to mean, Robin."

Robin just shook his head with a small smile.

"I don't know, to be honest. I mean… She's beautiful and the thought of another man having her makes me inexplicably jealous, but she's the Evil Queen. What does it mean to be the true love of someone with that name?"

Bae nodded slowly.

"Nothing is ever set in stone, Robin. If you do not want this to be, it will not be. No one is going to force you to fall in love with her, but if this destiny is what you want then Evil Queen is nothing more than a name. The choice is yours."

Robin leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I have heard a lot of rumours about the Evil Queen. Is she truly as evil as they say she is? As much as I have heard, I have seen none of it."

Again, Baelfire was silent – thinking through his words. Belle interrupted before he could answer. Neither of the men had noticed her entering the room, and they turned to face her when she spoke.

"No one is truly pure evil, Robin. There's good in everyone, people just choose to hide that good for whatever reason. She has done some terrible things, I am not going to deny it. Regina has murdered, tortured and cursed us all. She kept me from Rumple for almost three decades and not once has she apologized. I'm not going to pretend that she is a nice person because she's not. But to be honest neither is… was, neither was Rumple. He did terrible things too, but I loved him regardless. So if she is your true love and if you are up for accepting her as such, then don't let a name get in your way."

Robin nodded slowly and held his hands out in front of him questioningly.

"Just… Belle, you fell in love with the Dark One. It just happened, but Regina and I… this was decided for us, I don't know how I feel about that."

Belle laughed and sat down next to the men.

"Do you really think that I would have chosen to fall in love with the Dark One if there was a choice to be made? It just happened. In a way, that's what true love is – it's decided for you, you and Regina just know it already. The rest of us found out along the way."

Baelfire nodded with a small smile.

"There's no way Emma would have chosen me out of pure free will – it just happened. The same with Snow and Charming, who had to face dangers out of all directions for their love. If they had the choice, wouldn't they have wanted something a little easier? Love is just… it is what it is."

Robin took a deep breath and stood. He rubbed his hands through his hair and shook his head.

"Little John has been watching Roland for the whole day, I need to go to my son and then… I need to figure out what this means – all of it. I need to figure out what Regina and I are going to do."

He left without another word and Belle moved to rest her head against Baelfire's shoulder tiredly. Baelfire flung his arms around her shoulders in a comforting gesture and smiled gently.

"It must be hard for you to be back here."

She nodded against his shoulder and swallowed her threatening tears back.

"I just… I miss him so much. I guess it's hard for you too."

Baelfire nodded slowly and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I was thinking… while we're here… don't you think we might find a way… maybe there's some way of getting him back. Maybe we could get my dad back, don't you think?"

Belle hesitated. Of course, the idea was beyond tempting but it was impossible wasn't it? Dead was dead and she saw Rumple disappearing in front of her eyes.

Disappearing.

They never saw him dying – he simply vanished.

Belle shot up to her feet and pulled Baelfire along with her. Her eyes were sparkling with fresh hope and she nodded excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, there must be a way and if there is… this is the only place where we'll find it! We'll bring him back. We have to bring him back."

Whilst the Charmings and their faithful followers regarded Belle and Baelfire's plans to bring Rumpelstiltskin back with their ever present spark of hope, Regina felt nothing but despair at the idea. Dead was dead – did she not know that better than anyone else? It was simply not possible and the naïve pair would only succeed in getting hurt. Yet, she hesitated – unwilling to discuss anything with them. She had enough on her mind – more than enough. It was a strange phenomenon – one she had never experienced before: whenever she was with Robin, when he touched her or kissed her, when he held her… there was no doubt whatsoever in her mind and she was all too willing to jump at the chance of happiness, but the second he left… when he was no longer there, all the doubts, fears and concerns started creeping back to her. The thief was clouding her mind and there were greater things to worry about – like the witch in her castle, the monkeys taking over her forest and the fact that she wasn't the ruler anymore. She couldn't be distracted by something as trivial as her hormones and it was without doubt that Regina knew what she had to do.

She had to leave the Dark One's Castle and Belle with her desperate attempts of reviving Rumpelstiltskin, she had to leave the group with Snow and her unending capacity to forgive and forget, she had to leave Robin and Roland behind and defeat this witch the only way she knew how – alone.

Regina waited until the dead of the night – the candles in the library had long since stopped burning when she mounted a horse and made her way over to the only place she knew no one would look for her. She didn't stop – not even for a second, not to catch her breath, not to rest… it was already light when she arrived at the place she had so long ago called home and she led the tired horse behind her carefully. Regina did not even glance at the ancient house, knowing that it would have fallen apart in the curse. She walked straight to one of the only places she protected along with her castle and her confident steps did not falter until she was there – the stables of her childhood home. A soft, sad smile played around Regina's lips when she came to a halt and she took a deep breath, allowing memories to wash over her. There were many of them – happier ones than the last one she had, the one she had been holding on to for almost half a century. There was the memory of seeing Daniel for the first time – how her breath had hitched and how her heartbeat sped up. The first of the many stolen kisses they shared and the first time he uttered the three words that changed her entire life. They had just returned from her riding lesson and she was laughing spontaneously – something she had been doing less and less frequently back then. They had taken a detour through the forest and there were leaves in her hair and dirt on her face, yet she could not recall ever feeling more beautiful. Daniel had picked a leaf from her hair and leaned in to kiss her. Before he did, he had frozen slightly and whispered the words she never expected to hear from anyone other than her father.

"I love you."

She hadn't said it back immediately – she was too afraid, it took her weeks to respond and now she was left with nothing but regret for that one time more she could have, should have said it. Regina sat down and rested her head against the wall. Her voice was a soft whisper as her hands caressed the ground.

"I love you, Daniel. I love you and I lost you and I am so… I'm so afraid to love again. I know you told me to, but I'm scared. What if I love again and I lose it? I can't go through that again. But what… what if I am back where I am now one day? What if I have this second chance and I take it too late and I can think of nothing else than missing one more chance to tell someone that I loved him?"

There was no answer to her rant – of course there wasn't – and Regina closed her eyes tiredly. Too absorbed in her thoughts, Regina did not notice the dark shadow appearing in the doorway of the stables.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews – it truly warms my heart to know that you enjoy this fic so much! This is what my inability to fall asleep brings you – another quick chapter. I have decided to add an extended, M rated version of this chapter (part of it at least) as a one shot and leave a little more to the imagination in this particular story. So if you want the extended version – look for it under "More than a thief"! I hope you enjoy this and if fluff is not your thing, never fear… it won't last long. ; ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

Chapter 13

Robin watched the sobbing woman silently for a while. He understood how she felt so well – he too had been plagued by a mix of fear and guilt, for thinking about letting someone in to his life after Marian.

"Regina?"

She looked up with tear filled eyes and he rushed forward, lifting her up into his arms. Their anger at each other forgotten, Regina clung to him – desperate to hold her composure, to not break down in tears – to not show such weakness. Robin lowered the pair to the ground slowly and once she was seated between his legs with her head against his chest, he spoke softly.

"Tell me about him. About Daniel."

Her body jerked in his arms, but he kept his grip on her firmly.

"I loved him. I was naïve and innocent once… and I was completely in love with the stable boy. My mother didn't approve and her solution… was to rip his heart out right in front of me and pawn me to the king like a common whore."

Her body had stiffened in his arms and Robin held her closer, his fingers drawing patterns on her stomach through the hard corset, silently willing her to continue.

"Being married to the king… it was horrible. I did not love him and he did not love me. I was ornamental – I never belonged there, and I truly tried… even though I did not love him, I tried to make him happy but he never noticed – he never cared. He locked me up in that castle, hiding me away from every chance of happiness I could possibly have. He was a kind man to the kingdom, but not to me – his wife. He did not care that I was miserable, as long as I kept up appearances."

Robin's hands were still drawing patterns on her stomach and Regina leaned back into his embrace, her eyes closed. She rested her head against his shoulder, allowing herself to enjoy his touch as she continued.

"I was starved… for affection, for love… So I gave myself away to whoever would have me. Daniel and I never… our relationship never moved past stolen kisses, my first time was with a palace guard. One of the king's most loyal guards – or so he believed. But he desired me and the king didn't so I gave myself away and for the first time since Daniel's death I felt wanted, but then… the king must have suspected for the guard was sent away and I was back to being invisible. There were many men after the king's death, but none was gentle – none was kind, not one cared about me. Not one of them… made me feel the way you do."

Robin's heart skipped a beat at her admission – of course it felt good to know that he had an effect on her, but at the same time his heart broke for this beautiful woman who had never known how good love could feel, so he turned her around gently and pressed his lips against hers – gently, tenderly. Too spent to fight for dominance, Regina allowed him to lift her up and she straddled him when he guided her toward his lap, their kiss growing more passionate and keeping the edge of gentleness that so terrified her. Robin pulled away slightly after a while, and his eyes searched hers for permission. Permission she willingly gave – albeit not without hesitation. Although Regina tried to dominate the kiss, tried to make it passionate and fiery, Robin would not allow it – he kept it gentle, light, loving and her breath hitched when his fingers found the ties that held her corset together. She had admitted to him that she was by no means innocent, and she wasn't. Yet, something about this was different. Something about the way he touched her, made her feel as though this was an entirely new experience. Pushing down the hesitation, Regina gave in to his gentle kisses, deciding to give herself to him fully – deciding to take this chance.

The realization that both Regina and Robin were missing, hit the group early the next morning – it was Snow White who realized that Regina was gone, when she went to call her for breakfast whilst Little John was the one who realized that Robin was gone.

Snow, of course, was worried and made no secret of it when Belle managed to carry a crying Roland off to the library.

"What if the witch got to them? We need to send out a search party and find them, Charming! If they get hurt…"

Tinker Bell seemed to be the only one who was not worried, as she simply shrugged at Snow's hysteria.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you… I saw the Queen sneaking away and Robin following her. I'm pretty sure that the last thing you want to do is send a search party after them – you might find more than you want to see."

Snow shuddered at the thought of walking in on her stepmother in the throes and she folded her arms.

"I can't imagine that they would sneak away for… for _that_ when there's a perfectly good bedroom right here."

Tinker Bell laughed softly and shrugged.

"Maybe they wanted privacy. You never know. They'll be back, I say give them time."

Snow made a grab for her bow and arrow, her jaw set.

"Well, I don't agree. It's not safe out there – Regina is a lot of things, but she's not stupid. She should know that with the Wicked Witch after her it is dangerous running off. I'm going to look for them. Who is with me?"

She stomped her foot in indignation when everyone – including Charming – pointedly avoided her gaze. It was Baelfire who stood slowly, a grin spreading on his lips.

"Okay. I'll look with you, but you better hope we don't see anything we don't want to. As good a friend as Robin is, I have no desire to see him naked and there are no therapists in the Enchanted Forest. We'd have to go back to the other world for my therapy!"

Snow pulled a face at him and laughed.

"Don't worry – Jiminy has experience as a therapist, if we do see anything that could scar us I am sure he would be able to help."

She looked at Charming pointedly and he avoided her gaze awkwardly.

"Charming, keep the fort here… We need to start getting ready to attack. I'm sure that's what Regina and Robin are doing. Preparing."

Baelfire snorted and took Snow's elbow, leading her outside with a soft laugh. He agreed with Tink – the possibility that Robin and Regina simply wanted some privacy was very real and he could only hope that when they found them, they were presentable.

Both Robin and Regina sighed, completely spent after the intense ecstasy they had experienced – both of them surprised by the intensity of their emotions. Robin looked down into Regina's eyes and moved his hand to rest it against her chest, feeling the erratic beating of her heart. She held onto him when he tried rolling onto his back and shook her head.

"Stay."

Robin laughed against her lips.

"I'm going to crush you."

"I don't care."

He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against his chest as he turned around to let her lie on his chest. He reached for his discarded shirt and threw it over their bodies in an attempt to keep her warm. His arms tightened around her bare waist and she closed her eyes, laughing softly at the useless attempt of keeping them warm. She snuggled her head against his neck and placed soft kisses on his jaw. There was a lot to talk about – they both knew it. Yet, they spent these minutes in silence – revelling in the feeling of being wanted, being desired and the possibility of being loved.

Robin kissed her forehead gently and ran his fingers through her hair.

"We should get up. The sun is rising, they'll probably come looking for us."

Regina's eyes widened slightly and she laughed.

"Oh, I do hope that it isn't your gigantic friend who finds us – he'd have my head for seducing you."

Robin laughed and flipped them around again, covering her body with his.

"To be perfectly honest, I have to admit that I don't particularly want anyone to see you like this."

Regina lifted a brow and moved her hands up to his neck.

"Why is that?"

With a newly acquired confidence, Robin leaned down to kiss her again before answering.

"Because you're mine."

Naturally, Regina's first instinct was to respond that she did not belong to anyone. Yet, when she thought about it, the idea of being 'his' did not upset her – he wouldn't be possessive as the king was, he wouldn't want to own her. He simply wanted her to belong and she could truly imagine belonging with him – not to him. With him.

She grinned against his lips and drew a trail down his back with her fingers.

"Oh? I'm yours?"

He could hear from her tone of voice that she didn't object to the idea and he nodded.

"You know, I talked to Belle today and…"

Regina pulled away slightly and something like jealousy flashed in her eyes. Her voice was cool when she spoke and Robin smiled when he recognized the Evil Queen mask she put on once again.

"Really, Robin? You talk about another woman while I'm lying naked in your arms?"

Robin rolled his eyes and kissed her quickly.

"Do be quiet and listen, your majesty. What Belle said… was that we have a choice, you and I. This true love… it's been decided for us, yes. But if we do not want to accept it, we could walk away. However… if I do want to accept it, she told me that the tag you're wearing, the one that says Evil Queen, should not stand in our way."

Regina looked away and bit down on her lower lip, her heart racing.

"And?"

Robin smiled and his grip tightened around her.

"And… I'm still not sure how I feel about you, Regina. At times, I am certain that you and I will never get along, or like each other for that matter. But I do know that the thought of you with someone else drives me crazy. I do know that when you're in my arms I feel whole again. I quite like that feeling."

Her only response was another fierce kiss to his lips and Robin pulled her up with him as he stood, pulling his pants on in one fluid movement. Regina smiled gently as he pulled his own shirt over her head rather than struggling with her corset again and she pulled on her own pants, absently wishing for the comfort of her Storybrooke clothes. Robin looked at her intently and took hold of both her hands, observing her appearance in the soft morning light.

Her black hair tumbled down her back in messy curls and her make-up was smudged. His shirt was far too large on her tiny frame. He kissed her forehead gently and tucked a strand of hair in behind her ear.

"So… we're trying this?"

Regina nodded and wrapped her arms around him, still delirious. She'd worry about the consequences of trying later – right now, she was exactly where she wanted to be. In the arms of Robin Hood.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews (for this and More Than a Thief) – I truly appreciate it. I can't wait for the next episode, the battle between Zelena and Regina is going to be quite interesting. I am hoping for some more Outlaw Queen action… **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Snow breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the stables to find Regina and Robin in each other's arms – luckily fully clothed. She entered without hesitation, an enormous grin lighting up her features. Regina rolled her eyes at the princess' reaction but could not stop the small smile from forming when Robin ran his hand over her knee gently. Snow moved forward swiftly, her eyes dancing with light.

"So you two are together now?"

Baelfire snorted at Robin's uncomfortable expression and Regina nodded quickly.

"Yes."

Snow squealed and enveloped Regina in a hug that the older woman unsuccessfully tried to escape from.

"I'm so happy for you, Regina! You deserve love and happiness more than anyone I have ever known and…"

"Get off me," Regina deadpanned and finally managed to escape from Snow's grip. "We are trying, the whole world doesn't need to know that."

Baelfire laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Robin's face is a dead giveaway, Regina. One look and everyone will know."

Robin smiled at this and gripped Regina's hand in his. He was hesitant, but that did not mean that he was not extremely excited about the prospect of being with the queen – having the right to hold and kiss her whenever he wanted. He wanted someone to share his life with and although he was willing to take things slow, he had a feeling that it would be the start of something special.

Snow smiled when Regina moved closer to Robin subtly, taking note of how her eyes softened when she looked at him and how she found reasons to subconsciously touch him. If she did not know better, she'd say that Regina was already falling for the thief – even if she did not realize it herself. Whilst Snow was observing Regina, Baelfire was doing the same to his friend. Robin had a new sparkle in his eyes when he looked at Regina and he couldn't help but notice the protective stance when he neared her. He clapped his hands together and grinned.

"So I say we get going back to my father's castle. We do have a wicked witch to defeat!"

Zelena was not happy. Once again, her sister had everything and she was stuck in this castle – alone and miserable. The only thing she had was power whilst Regina now basked in the love of the so-called good side. A mirror shattered when she threw a goblet at it and she scowled when one of her loyal monkeys entered her bedchamber. She turned towards him and addressed him haughtily.

"I am not in the mood for more bad news, Nikko! Find my sister and make sure she gets here! I don't care how you do it!"

The monkey bowed slightly before flying off again and Zelena fell down on the bed, her features masked with a grimace. Cora had chosen the wrong sister! She should have chosen her to be queen. Regina was weak and had a desperate want for love – love that was completely overrated. Her heart panged slightly at this thought. She had love once, a long time ago. That was before he saw her true colours – quite literally – and ran from her, citing the need to be good as an escape route. She folded her arms around her knees and sighed.

She would not lose again. She would not allow Regina to get anything more – this time, Zelena would win and she would get everything.

Having watched the group from the start, it was quite easy for Nikko to formulate a plan to get Regina away from the group and into the witch's trap. He had noticed early on that she had little to no fear for herself, however it was easy to see her weakness – love. It seemed as though the queen would protect those she cared for without hesitation. So he abided his time, waiting patiently until the perfect moment – the group stuck annoyingly close together, but his patience prevailed when the end of the second week neared. They finally left the group – the archer and his son. Nikko made sure that the queen was close enough to spot him at the last moment. Once the timing was right, he swooped down. The screams were instantaneous and he laughed to himself. One swift slap got the archer out of the way then his claws clamped around the boy's shoulder and he shot up into the air. Before flying off, he met the eyes of the queen and screeched loudly before sending her flying with a swift kick and then flying away quickly.

Regina got up first, wincing. Her stomach throbbed painfully, but she pushed through the pain and rushed to where Robin was still lying on the ground. Her heartbeat sped up wildly and she swallowed before rushing forward, falling down on her knees next to him.

"Robin! Wake up, Robin… Please…"

His eyes fluttered and Regina's breath hitched in her throat when his eyes opened. She leaned forward to kiss him, not caring about the many eyes staring at them in shock. Her hands moved to cup his cheeks and she shook her head, trembling.

"I thought you were dead."

The realization seemed to dawn upon both of them at once and the moved to their feet, eyes wide. It was Robin who voiced their thoughts, his hand clasping Regina's.

"Roland… I need to go, I need to find him!"

"No."

Regina's voice was sharp and she stood on her toes to kiss him, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat.

"You can't, Robin… It's… It's me she wants. I should go."

Snow, Charming ,Baelfire, Belle and Robin started protesting at once but she held her hand up to silence them.

"I need to do this. You… you need to stay here and come up with a plan to defeat her once and for all."

Again they made a move to argue, but Regina shook her head firmly. There was no way she was letting Robin go – to put another man she cared for in danger would be insanity. The others would simply hold her back.

"I'll go with you… your majesty."

The voice came from an unexpected direction and Regina turned to face Little John, her eyes wide with shock.

"You? But…"

He interrupted her gently, yet firmly.

"I can protect you if needed and… no one will let you go alone. I am not needed here as much. Snow and Charming, you are needed to guide the others. Baelfire and Belle, you know the castle best…"

Robin took a step forward, but Regina stopped him before he could speak. She lifted her hand to his lips and shook her head.

"You can't risk it, Robin. Roland…can't lose you. It's too dangerous."

Unable to say anything, Robin pulled her into his arms and held on to her desperately. He wanted to scream and cry, he wanted to turn back time and protect his son better so that this beautiful, brave woman did not have to risk her life. His lips met hers fervently and Regina grabbed onto his hair, swallowing back tears. She didn't want to let him go, her heart was begging her to ask him to come with her but she couldn't. She had to protect him from the witch. When Robin finally let go of her, he looked at Little John pleadingly. The other man did not need words to understand what his friend wanted and he moved forward to rest a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I will protect her with my life. I swear."

Robin nodded and Charming took a step forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Snow can handle things here – with Robin, Bae and Belle. I am coming too."

Regina rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was the charming idiot to join them, but then… she could see in Robin's eyes that he did not want to let her go without him and if she gave him a reason to stay here perhaps the chances of him following them would be less. Thus, she nodded.

"Fine. Charming, Little John and I will go. The rest of you stay here."

One look at Robin convinced her that he was not planning on staying behind and she shook her head slightly. Robin shrugged and held his hands out in front of him.

"I… He's my son. I have to go."

"No, Robin." Regina sighed and crossed her arms around her chest protectively.

"The witch knows too much… she knew that I would want to save Roland, she clearly knows I care about him which means she knows I care about you. I don't want her to use you against me."

He still wanted to argue, but Baelfire and Snow moved to stand next to him and Snow looked up at him with innocent green eyes.

"Regina is right, Robin… we might not like it, but the witch has been watching us. If she knows Regina cares for you, it will be a liability to have you with them."

Robin nodded solemnly and Regina smiled at him before turning to walk to the forest, Little John and Charming closely behind. Robin sat down on a log with his hands buried in his hair. It felt as though his heart was being torn apart in the most painful way possible and he let out a shuddering sigh. He felt Snow sitting down next to him and looked at her, his eyes clouded with misery.

"I feel like I should be going with them."

Snow smiled sadly and shook her head.

"If I know Regina, she's already put up some sort of spell to keep you here, Robin. She'll be back – Regina is stronger than you think."

He pursed his lips and looked away from her, unwilling to display his emotions.

"I know exactly how strong she is, but… she's not unbreakable."

"You care about her."

It was not a question – Snow knew it and so did he. Yet… with her gone and the memories they have made over the last weeks pulsating through him, it felt like more.

"I think… I love her."

For a second it looked as though he was going to jump up and run after the trio to share this with Regina and Snow took his hand in hers.

"Then tell her when she comes back. She will come back – with Roland. You have to trust her."

Of course he trusted her and he allowed himself to smile, the realization causing a flicker of light in the darkness that his mind was thrust into.

He loved her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews, follows, reading, support and all… you guys truly are awesome! I wanted to get this up before tonight's episode. Whilst I am excited about the showdown, I am hoping for some more Outlaw Queen action! **

**SPOILER FOR PREVIOUS EPISODE:**

**Is anyone else kind of bummed out about Neal dying? I don't particularly ship SwanFire or CaptainSwan, I can handle both of them but come on… Why kill of a perfectly fine specimen of man candy?**

**DISCLAIMER: Not Mine.**

Chapter 15

Despite Charming and Little John's endless attempts to involve Regina in conversation, she kept her silence without wavering. She stopped suddenly when she noticed a few unicorns hazing in the distance and she glanced at the men over her shoulder.

"It would be easier if we didn't have to walk."

Little John laughed awkwardly and gestured down to his belly.

"I think I should go by foot."

Regina scoffed and neared the unicorns carefully. Behind her, David held his breath – he knew that unicorns had great intuition and were quite dangerous when threatened. He was surprized when she returned unscratched, with three of the glorious animals following her and she looked Little John up and down, her gaze still haughty.

"They're stronger than you'd expect. We need to get to Roland as soon as possible."

Charming nodded and gallantly held his hand out to Regina in an attempt to help her get on the unicorn. She looked at his hand as though it could bite and sneered at him before lifting herself onto the magnificent animal without any trouble whatsoever. Charming and Little John shared a doubtful look before each mounting a unicorn too, following the queen on a speedy gallop to her castle.

It was, of course, Regina's idea to enter the castle via one of the underground tunnels and the two men agreed with her – both reluctantly allowing her to take the role as leader. Truth be told, they felt quite relieved that the burden of leadership did not fall upon either of them in this particular situation. Not that they would ever admit it… So they simply followed her, hoping along with the queen that they would not be too late.

"You seem like a natural."

Charming had no idea why he said it and Regina's head whipped round to him as he did.

"What?"

"You… you just seem comfortable with it."

Her hand moved to stroke the unicorn's neck and she smiled.

"It's a she. And I am. I love animals."

Little John laughed and gently patted the unicorn's neck to speed it up, falling into step on Regina's other side.

"An Evil Queen who loves children and animals? That's different."

Regina's eyes glazed over and she shrugged. Something about her almost seemed vulnerable.

"There's more to me than a label… life isn't always black and white, you know."

Surprisingly, Little John nodded. If Robin was so crazy about this woman – and he was – there was no way that she could be just bad. Perhaps they had just gotten off on the wrong foot. Before he could point this out, however, she held her hand to silence them.

"There. The castle. We leave the unicorns here. Follow me."

She was off the animal and on her way to a gigantic boulder before they could process anything. The men jumped off their unicorns and Little John glanced at Regina, who was moving a boulder through the air carefully.

"She's… she's not what I expected."

Charming shrugged, confusion clouding his blue eyes.

"She's complicated."

"Do you trust her?"

It was a loaded question. Charming knew that Snow trusted Regina, but as for himself…

"I don't know. I want to – for Snow's sake, but she's done so many horrible things… What do you think?"

"I think that my best friend is in love for her. That has to mean something."

Charming glanced at Regina before looking back at Little John.

"Well… it can't be denied that she is gorgeous."

Little John nodded.

"That she is… but it's not enough for Robin. For him to want to be with her… there would have to be more to her."

Zelena had no idea what to do with the little boy lying asleep on the floor of Regina's… no _her_… bedchamber. Getting the little brat to eat the poisonous apple she had prepared – with the help of her sister's many supplies – had turned out to be quite easy. She guessed that being kidnapped by a flying monkey and dragged across half the Forest could work up an appetite. Unfortunately, she had not thought beyond the point of getting him to shut up and now she appeared to be stuck with him. She nudged him with her foot and pursed her lips. She supposed that she could always kill him, but not before her sister got here. She needed Regina to know exactly what she was planning before she would do anything. She needed her to have hope before taking it from her in the cruellest way possible. Manic laughter echoed throughout the castle and she sat down on the bed, her hands gliding over the silky material slowly. Her sister would come. She had to and when she did… another laugh escaped her lips and she lifted her chin.

She would take everything from her.

Regina would have nothing left – just like her.

A crashing sound from below attracted her attention and she jumped to her feet, eyes blazing. It was sooner than she would have anticipated, but there was no doubt about it – her little sister was here.

"Could you be any louder?"

Regina looked at the two men irritably and both held up their hands apologetically. She rolled her eyes with a huff – it was hard to imagine that they had ever escaped her Black Knights with their clumsy demeanours.

"So you brought back up. I'm disappointed. Allow me to introduce myself – I am Zelena."

Green skin – that was the first thing Regina noticed followed by…

"That's my dress."

The witch laughed gleefully and twirled on the spot.

"Looks better on me, don't you think? I had to take it in a few inches at the waist, though."

Regina scoffed and moved closer to the other woman, seething. She looked her up and down with a hard stare that had grown men cowering at her feet – it did not seem to have the same effect on this woman.

"I don't know… My guess would be that you'd stretched it out a little. You can keep this one."

"How generous of you."

Regina lifted her head dangerously.

"Where is he?"

"He?"

The woman pretended not to realize who Regina was talking about and put a gloved hand to her chest.

"Whomever are you talking about?"

A muscle jumped in Regina's jaw while she tried to control her trembling body.

"Where is Roland?"

The witch's laughter was interrupted by Regina's hand flying through the air and making contact with her skin loudly. She took a step back – clearly surprised – and covered her cheek with her hand.

"Why… that's no way to treat your own sister."

Everything froze - the only thing Regina was aware of, was Charming and Little John gasping behind her.

"I thought you didn't know her…"

It was Charming who stormed forward with wide blue eyes, clearly under the impression that she had led him into some sort of trap. Regina stopped him with a wave of her hand, her eyes remaining on the witch.

"I don't. She's lying."

Zelena cackled – it was a sound that could not be described in any other way.

"Cora really never told you, did she? You really thought you were an only child?"

She circled Regina threateningly, her hands rubbing together.

"My father wasn't a royal, so our mother gave me up and sent me away but you… you she kept. You she gave everything to."

Regina rolled her eyes, clearly not intimidated by the taller woman.

"I promise you, royalty is highly overrated."

This launched Zelena into yet another rant of how Regina had everything, how she had to grow up in Oz and how she had to lose all that she had ever loved. Regina, however, heard nothing of the rant – the only thing she cared about was Roland. As though this was evident in her eyes, Zelena snapped her fingers and Regina let out an anguished cry when Roland's small body appeared on the floor in front of her feet.

"Roland!"

She rushed forward and scooped him up into her arms, Little John and Charming rushing towards her too. Tears fell from the large man's eyes and without realizing it, Regina allowed him to grab onto her shoulder for support. She glared at Zelena through her tears, allowing the anger to consume her.

"What did you do to him?"

Zelena shrugged with a wicked smile.

"Nothing you haven't done to countless innocent young children…"

Everything happened in slow motion – Regina turned slowly and carefully placed Roland in Little John's arms before turning towards Zelena once more, her arms trembling with magic.

"Regina, wait…"

It was Charming, of course – sometimes he was just as annoying as that blasted cricket. Well, most of the times. Actually he was more annoying than… Drifting thoughts doing nothing to settle the power brewing in her, she took a giant step forward and thrust her hands out.

Regina's entire body trembled and convulsed as purple smoke left her fingertips before blasting the witch into the air. A loud cackle was heard from above and the men looked up to notice the fleeing green figure. Regina stared at them silently for a while, her eyes fixed on Roland's still face. The last thing she could saw was the ghost of Robin's face dancing in front of her eyes and a realization struck her.

She didn't tell him that she loved him.

Then everything around her went dark. Charming noticed her eyes glazing over and gave a giant leap forward just as she collapsed into his arms. He huffed and lifted her, cradling her head against his chest. Clearly something was wrong with the Queen's magic… He looked at Little John, whose face mirrored his own apprehension. They needed to get back to camp – and fast.

Before the witch returned for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know my updates are becoming less frequent… things are a little crazy at work right now with moderation and stuff AND I'm in a play that I've been practicing for in all my free time. Which is why I am uploading this at an insane hour despite the fact that I am on stage tonight. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and support – almost 200! At this point in time, should you be interested I will start accepting prompts (Evil Charming, Hooked Queen, Outlaw Queen, Thief Queen) so drop a review or PM and I'll see what I can do. Not promising that it will happen within days, but as soon as possible! **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 16

Robin spotted the two men first and his heart dropped to his stomach, bile rising in his throat. Each man carried the very still figure of a person he loved. He rushed forward and held his arms out for his son, cradling the boy against his chest. His eyes were glazed over with anguish as he sank down to his knees.

"What happened?"

Little John sat down next to Robin, while Charming carried Regina over to where Snow stood frozen, her eyes wide as she caught sight of Regina's still form. Robin could not notice anything other than the stillness on his son's usually lively face and a raw cry tore from his throat.

"Robin… I'm sorry, mate."

Fresh tears streamed from Little John's face and Robin managed to look up, his hands still clasping Roland's.

"Regina… what happened to her?"

John shook his head, stupefied.

"She used magic and then she just… passed out. The prince and I talked about it on our way here – he suspects something is wrong with her magic, but we don't know what. Or how it can be fixed, if it can be fixed."

Robin stood up with Roland still in his arms.

"I'm going to put him down in his bed and check on Regina. They'll both be fine, right? They… they have to be!"

Of course they had to be fine – he had gone through losing Marian and the only reason why he managed to survive that ordeal was Roland – his son. If he lost him – and another woman he loved – Robin would not be able to get up on his feet again. They had to be fine.

Regina was deathly pale where she lay in a bed that seemed much too big. When her eyes were closed and the fierceness of her gaze hidden, she seemed even tinier and it broke Robin's heart to look at her. He glanced up at Snow, who sat on a chair next to the bed.

"If you had a choice… would you love the prince?"

Snow looked up with a frown, her green eyes flickering with confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Robin shrugged, his gaze shifting back to Regina.

"I mean… You and the prince, you've been through a lot – a lot of pain, heartache, danger. If there was someone else you could love, someone with whom things would be easier… what would you have chosen?"

Snow was silent for a long time, truly thinking about it. If there was a chance that she could have raised her child with her husband safely? If there was no need to always find or be found because you were together all the time…

"All I know is how to love Charming. I can't even imagine loving someone else."

"But if things could be easier…"

Snow simply shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you afraid of loving Regina?"

Robin nodded slowly and caressed Regina's face with his index finger.

"I just… I don't want to always worry about her. I don't want to always find her only to lose her again. I want stability!"

"So you work up to that."

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

The fear in Robin's voice was traceable and Snow squeezed his shoulder gently.

"She will. I just know that."

He bent his head forward, tears dripping from his eyes.

"What if Roland never wakes up?"

"He will. You just have to believe, you have to hope…"

Snow's voice wavered. If she was perfectly honest, she was almost getting tired of her own optimism – sometimes things just didn't work out. Sometimes things just were not perfect – she was living proof of that, wasn't she? She had lost her daughter for the second time, she was back in the Enchanted Forest where she truly did not want to be and once again her life was in danger - as was her husband's. Sometimes hope was futile. As if to defy her, Regina's eyes opened suddenly and she blinked at the bright lights.

"Robin?"

He was bent over her, his hands grabbing at hers and his lips caressing every inch of her face.

"I love you, Regina! I love you. I wanted to tell you as soon as you left, but then…"

Regina moved her hand and covered his lips with her index finger.

"I love you too. It's the last thought I remember having after having confronted the witch."

Robin wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder, reality suddenly hitting him – he finally had a woman that he loved, one who loved him back, in his life again and in a cruel juxtaposition he had now lost what had been keeping him alive for the past five years. His son.

It was as though Regina had the exact realization at the same time, for she pushed him away with wide eyes.

"Roland… he was… where is he?"

Robin had barely spoken when she jumped up and rushed to the room where Roland was lying in bed. Tears streamed over her face as she approached him and she shook her head, unable to calm herself down.

"This is my fault. The witch… she wanted me, she wanted to get a message to me and she used him. If it wasn't for me…"

She sat down on the bed next to Roland and took his cold hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, Roland."

She sniffed lightly before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. It was a strange sensation that swept over her – something warm and cool, sharp and soft, subtle and obvious all at once. The odd mixture of feelings rushing through her, however, all faded to make space for only one observation – the sharp intake of breath from the figure on the bed.

"Gina?"

No voice had ever sounded so sweet and Regina let out a joyful cry at it. The feel of Roland's arms around her neck was indescribable – as was the insane fluttering of her heart at the sound of the voice behind her.

"Roland!"

"Papa!"

Despite Roland's joyful cry at the sight of his father, he did not let go of Regina – possibly because Robin did not give him time to do that, but instead joined the pair on the bed and wrapped his arms around them: the woman that he had fallen in love with and his son.

Robin was unaware of the tears streaming over his face and he looked down at Regina, confusion clear in his eyes.

"I don't understand. What happened?"

Of course, with half the Enchanted Forest residing in what was now his castle, he should not have expected privacy and for that reason he was not shocked when it was another voice answering his question. Where she stood in the doorway, Tinker Bell could hardly contain her excitement.

"It's true love's kiss – Regina woke him with true love's kiss. That's the most powerful magic in the world."

Robin frowned, not letting go of Regina.

"I don't understand… isn't true love a romantic notion?"

Tinker Bell shook her head, still grinning.

"In the case of you and Regina, or Snow and Charming yes – true love is usually romantic. However… there are other kinds of love and what love is there that is stronger than that of a mother?"

A mother.

Regina's heart jumped at this and yet… over the last weeks, she had come to see Roland as a son. Not one replacing Henry, of course, but one she could love the same. She glanced at Robin, hesitant to see how he would feel at the idea of the Evil Queen being something akin of a mother to his son. She was not disappointed – rather than repulsion or fear, she saw only pure adoration on his face and he nodded, his eyes fixated on her despite him addressing Tink.

"Yeah… you're right, Tinker Bell. There's no love stronger than that… of a mother and that's what Regina is."

"Robin…"

She attempted to protest, but he held his hands up to stop her.

"No. I'm not… I'm not trying to replace Marian. She'll always be Roland's mother and I'll always love her, but she's gone and you… you gave us a reason to laugh again. You make us happy, and safe Regina."

She did not have time to respond before he continued, uttering the words with more sincerity and love than she ever thought possible.

"Regina… marry me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, follows, favourites, reading… I could not appreciate it more! The play was awesome – IGottaFindYou – it was an Easter play I had written for church, I was Mary Magdalene. On that note – happy Easter everyone who celebrates it!**

**This is the final chapter of this story. There will, however, be a sequel called 'Arrows and Satin'. It will basically follow where this one left off. So with that – I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 17

For the time being, wedding planning took precedence over the Witch – after all, they had no idea where to find the green monstrosity and she had been quiet for the last few weeks. Things were almost peaceful and yet… Regina could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable at this. Having been the villain before, she knew from experience that silence meant nothing good. It meant the witch was waiting, biding her time until she could destroy them.

Of course, peace was exactly what Zelena had wanted. Having spies everywhere meant that she knew exactly what was going on – she knew exactly what was happening between her sister and the thief and she could not be happier. It only made her plans so much more fun – it would not have been half as entertaining if Regina did not have anything to lose. As it was, her sister had love and that meant taking it from her would be heavenly. Zelena lifted her chin and grinned at the monkey that entered behind her with a screech. Before the next full moon… they would all be back in Storybrooke. Minus their memories, of course.

"You look beautiful."

It was Snow who spoke behind her and Regina turned to face her. For the first time in ages, Regina was not wearing black – for her wedding day, she had decided on a long white dress with intricate detail on the corset and a long skirt that fell around her hips in soft folds.

"Thank you."

Her voice was clipped and Snow tilted her head with narrowed eyes.

"You're worried."

After hesitation, Regina decided on honesty.

"I am. I just… I don't trust the peace."

Snow sat down across from Regina, her green eyes studying the older woman carefully where she stood in front of the mirror, twirling a long strand of hair around her index finger.

"I've never seen you like this… worried. You always seemed like nothing could faze you."

"It's because I've never had anything to lose until now… Now I have Robin and Roland, and I'm terrified."

Snow moved to stand behind Regina and carefully took hold of her dark hair.

"May I?"

Regina simply nodded and allowed Snow to carefully part her hair into an elegant braid. Although she didn't say it, she knew that Snow understood her concerns – she herself, was concerned for her husband. Not to mention, she had been the recipient of a villain's hatred before.

"Everything will be fine, Regina. She won't win. Good always wins in the end."

Against her will, a small smile tugged at Regina's lips.

"You sound like Henry."

"He's a smart kid."

Regina closed her eyes and willed the tears away. As much as she loved Robin and Roland, they had not replaced the gaping hole Henry had left in her heart and as she was preparing for marriage, she could not help but feel the aching void more harshly than ever before.

"I miss him. So much."

Snow sat down with a sigh and nodded, her eyes clouded over by sadness.

"I know. I miss him and Emma too."

She finished the braid and stood back to inspect it. Simple as it was, it suited Regina more than the elaborate hairstyles she had worn as Queen. Regina seemed to agree, as she touched her hair with a small smile.

"I have to admit… I miss the short hair sometimes. It was so much easier to work with."

Snow nodded with a short laugh.

"I know. Me too… I miss Storybrooke."

The women shared a sad smile before Regina twisted her body to lightly touch Snow's protruding stomach.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Snow smiled gently and lightly touched her own stomach.

"I think… I think this one might be a boy."

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that… I was thinking about Daniel. That's if you don't mind."

Regina froze. It did not make sense in the slightest and for a second, anger threatened to consume her again. Curiosity won and she looked at Snow, perplexed.

"Daniel? Why?"

Snow sat down again and looked down at her hands.

"You know… you're the first person who ever told me what love was. You taught me that true love was the most powerful magic of all and I don't think I would have had what I have with Charming without knowing that. You… You learnt that from Daniel and I will never forgive myself from taking him from you. I know I was very young, but I should have known better. I just wanted a mother desperately…"

Regina looked down too and uttered a short, humourless laugh.

"Snow… I can't even begin to explain how much I have that I'll never forgive myself for. I never loved your father, and I never would have. But I could have been happy in some other way. If I didn't focus on hating you, if I didn't blame you I could have been a real mother to you, we could have been a family… If I took a chance with Robin when I had it the first time… I've done so much wrong, I've hurt so many people. I really am sorry for blaming you, for hunting you… I'm the one who should have known better."

Snow smiled through her tears and reached out to take Regina's hand. All the years that she had spent running from this woman – and this was all she had wanted. The girl that saved her and taught her what love was – the true Regina.

"Let's… go forward from here. Let's be a family then."

Regina nodded and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She squeezed Snow's hand gently and sniffed before lifting her chin and assuming her usual regal position. Her eyes were almost soft when she looked at the girl.

"I'd be honoured… if you named him Daniel."

They smiled and looked up when the door opened to reveal the one and only charming prince. He lifted a brow when he noticed Regina's attire and modest hairstyle and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Regina."

He sensitively ignored the tear streaks on both women's faces and smiled gallantly.

"Now if I'm not mistaken… there is a very anxious man waiting for you."

Snow reached over to take a white flower and carefully pinned it in the braid.

"There. Now you look… like a bride."

Regina looked at Charming nervously and bit down on her lower lip.

"Is he really there?"

Charming laugh and shook his head at her thinly veiled insecurity.

"Regina… he loves you. Where else would he be?"

She was walking on egg shells – each step down the aisle felt like torture, with each step the fear in her heart increased significantly. What if… what if… what if? It was impossible that she'd be allowed to be this happy! It would never happen, it couldn't… She was standing next to Robin before she knew it and he took her hands in his own gently.

"Stop worrying."

Everyone else disappeared when she looked into his eyes.

"I'm scared, Robin. The witch…"

He placed a calloused finger over her lips and shook his head.

"Doesn't exist. Not today… today it's just us."

Hand in hand, they turned to Friar Tuck who looked at the couple – beaming. He had known Robin for a long time and was incredibly happy that the man found love again. Neither Robin nor Regina could pay attention to his kind words – each sneaking glances at the other occasionally, afraid to believe that it was truly happening – that they truly had a chance of a happy ending.

"Robin… do you take Regina as your wife? Do you promise to love her, protect her and honour her for as long as you both shall live?"

There was no doubt in his mind whatsoever, and even if there had been – it would have disappeared the second he looked into her warm, brown eyes.

"I do."

"Regina. Do you take Robin as your husband? Do you promise to love him, care for him and honour him for as long as you both shall live?"

He was an outlaw; he couldn't be any more different from her first husband. He was a thief who had grown up in the forest and it showed clearly on his face – his skin was sunkissed, wrinkles next to his eyes spoke of laughter while deep lines next to his mouth spoke of the pain he had felt in his life. His hands were rough, fingers calloused… He was a thief and an outlaw and she loved him.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Robin… you may kiss your bride."

His kiss swept her off her feet and she revelled in the feel of his hard body against hers, his rough fingers on her back. He set her down gently before looking into her eyes, heart beating fast. It was nearly impossible to believe that she was his wife.

Before their lips could meet once more, the creaking of a door interrupted the cheerful laughter of the crowd. Both Robin and Regina froze when they saw a flash of green skin and within seconds, Snow was armed with her bow and arrow – as was Robin. Granny had her crossbow pointed at the intruder; Charming was wielding his sword… Zelena held her hand up with a laugh.

"Oh come on, Regina. You have to appreciate the irony. Wasn't it at a wedding where you threatened the happiness of everyone in the Forest?"

Regina moved to stand in front of Robin, attempting to shield him with her body – a fruitless attempt, given her size.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want to destroy you. I want exactly what you wanted when you ruined Snow White's wedding – I want all of you to know that he clock is ticking. You will lose everything you've ever had and from now on you will not have a moment of peace. Every second will be spent waiting… fearing… not knowing when it will come or what it will be."

She twirled around with a cackle and before anyone could react, she had disappeared. Regina had sunk to her knees – barely aware of Robin holding onto her.

The look in Snow's eyes told her that she knew exactly how Regina was feeling right now – she understood the dread perfectly, she understood the fear. One look around told her that everyone felt the same.

Zelena could not have been more right – the clock was ticking and all they could do was wait.


End file.
